Our Destiny
by brucasforever08
Summary: Brooke is pregnant in their senior but shortly after she finds out she gets a fashion intern job in NY and decides to finish school there. Rachael and her leaves without telling Lucas she is pregnant. Destiny is born and she will bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

OUR DESTINY

Chapter 1: The History

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had dated on and off their last years of high school. The first time they got together in their junior year, it was more about the physical and the passion they shared between the two of them. At least the passion that exist until he cheated on her with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, which left Brooke broken because she had found herself falling for her the broody, blond, blue-haired lover. Brooke had forgiven both her best friend and her ex-boyfriend and they decided to become friends, but Brooke found herself falling for him again and Lucas was also head over heels in love with her. They didn't act on those feeling until Lucas confessed his love for her right before she left for the summer to go to California with her parents and she still left, but she couldn't stop thinking about the one boy who had captured her heart. When she returned for her senior year, Brooke decided to keep her heart safe from Lucas she would only have a friends with benefits relationship with him. Lucas agreed with the arrangement at first, but then decided that he want more with this girl, she was the one he want no one else would do for him. They played games with each other and it only led to heartbreak when Brooke got drunk and slept with another guy, Chris Keller. Lucas still loved her and her him, so they ended up getting back together after Brooke revealed 82 letters that she had written over the summer basically telling him how much she loved him and how much he hurt her. The days following they were more in love than ever, they spend most of their time getting to know each other, making out, and making love until the day a kid named Jimmy Edwards came into Tree Hill with a gun and their lives and relationship changed as they knew it. Peyton had shot and Lucas was more broken than ever because of his Uncle Keith's death, and left Brooke to help them both pick up the pieces. Not too long after, the gang spent a weekend together at Rachael Gattina's parents' cabin, Brooke archenemy at the time, to get away from all the pain. That weekend Brooke and Lucas reconnected in a way that they had never imagined loving each other deeper and more compassionate.

_Brooke and Luke were lying on the floor in their room at Rachael's cabin still fully clothed in front of the fireplace. They were discussing the events that had gone on that day, Bevin and Skills getting lost in the woods, Rachael walking in on her brookeing herself because of Lucas' letter, and his grieve stricken mother that was falling apart before their eyes because of Keith's death._

"_Brooke, I truly love you, I don't know what I would don't without you to help me through this." Lucas told Brooke sincerely._

"_I love you, too, Luke and I glad I can be there for you through this." Brooke replied with a peck on Lucas lips._

"_You know, you are so sexy when you're being semimetal and it turns me on." Lucas whispered in her ear, placing his hand on the exposed skin under her top rubbing it softly._

"_I thought I was always sexy" Brooke said playfully with a smirk._

"_You are, pretty girl" he said kissing her with all the passion he had inside of him. He had missed just being seventeen and in love since all the tragedy had taken place. That night they made love to each other without as though they didn't have a care in the world and afterward they laid in each other arms and fall asleep at peace for once in the last two weeks._

After that weekend, Brooke and Lucas were once again was back in the world of school, and reality. Lucas had left for a trip with his mom after revealing that he had a heart condition called HCM. During those weeks Brooke missed him like crazy but he had neglected to check in with her. When he returned Brooke was excited to see him, her boyfriend was back, but then out of nowhere Peyton tells her that she still has feelings for Lucas, totally confusing Brooke on how Lucas felt about herself. The following day was an emotional rollercoaster for Brooke and Lucas relationship. Brooke was hiding something and Lucas was also. They make it through Haley and Nathan, Lucas' best friend and Brother, vows renewal ceremony, but at the reception their relationship was left more torn than ever, when Lucas reveals a kiss that him and Peyton shared the day of the school shooting. Brooke and Lucas shared one more love dance and then tragedy strike their world once again when Haley, Nathan, Rachael, and Nathan's uncle Cooper are in a car crash that left no one dead but everyone broken.

Brooke breaks up with Lucas later that night still hiding a secret that will affect both their lives forever. They both continue to live their life's, but it's the hardest for Brooke who's carrying the evident of their love underneath her shirt. She's is a little over two months and their lovechild has affect her 

more than ever with morning sickness and causing her to have to make frequent trips to the bathroom, but she loves it more than her own life. Nobody knows she pregnant, although there were rumors going around school about the possibility, which were started by her roommate Rachael Gatina, her ex-archenemy, but later everyone focused on Haley when Brooke told everyone that she just a cover for her until Haley told Nathan, and since Haley was pregnant too, Brooke continued to keep hers a secret between her, Rachael, and Haley.

On the night of the championship basketball game all the cheerleaders rode together to the game and her and Peyton find a reconciliation but Brooke still wasn't able to share her secret and since she wasn't showing yet at three months, there was no need to share. That same night Brooke pushed the love of her life and the father of her unborn child into the arms of her ex-best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Brooke was glad to see the boy she loved and the girl she loved is happy with each other, but it didn't stop the hurt that she felted when they kissed that night and that's when she realized it was her and her baby against the world.

The following month was pure torture for her; she had to watch Peyton and Lucas constant PDA in school and even in public places. At four months pregnant she was starting to show slightly and her secret was in danger of being revealed, so when an opportunity came in the mail for her to be an intern for DKNY in New York, while also finishing high school, she jumped at the opportunity, so she went taking her secret with her. Rachael also decide to go with her since they had become inseparable in the past months and as Brooke's new best friend, she knew Brooke was going to need help with the baby while working and trying to finish school. They made arrangement to leave as soon as possible. Brooke said her goodbyes to everyone including Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, and Karen, promising to come back to visit when Haley's and Karen's babies were born. Lucas didn't understand why Brooke had to go and he knew he was going to miss her basically he had never stopped loving her and earlier that year when there were rumors going around about her being pregnant in his heart he had hoped it was true knowing that if it was he could've had an chance to be with her again, but he knew he had to let her go because he was with Peyton now and he didn't want to mess up his relationship with her the way he had always manage to do with Brooke.

Brooke and Rachael had been in New York for about four months. Brooke was getting close to her due date and her boss had given her some time off for maternity leave so she was at home most of the day mostly on bed rest. Brooke had only stayed in contact with Haley, but didn't forget about Lucas or Peyton she would offer tell Haley to tell them she said _Hi. _Brooke hated hiding Lucas' child from him 

but she thought it was for the best, but she did attempt to call him and tells him a month after she moved to New York when felt the baby kick for the first time.

_Brooke was five and a half months pregnant now and had begun settled into the big city life. Every day after work she would come to her and Rachael's apartment and just relax and watch a movie with Rachael. On this particular day, Brooke had come home to an empty apartment, she had decide that she would just watch "The Notebook" and eat some mint chocolate chip ice cream that she had been craving all day. It was 7:15P when she finished setting up everything for her and Rachael's movie night she pop in the movie and started to eat the ice cream alone. About twenty minutes into the movie Brooke's cell begun to ring, she knew from the ringtone it was her red head roommate._

"_Where are you, Slut?" Brooke whined._

"_I met this guy and he's so fine, he wants me to go out for drinks with him, but I'll only go if my whiny, pregnant, best friend will be alright without me" Rachael said both serious and jokingly._

"_I'll be alright, ho" Brooke said jokingly._

"_You know you can come out with us and find a step daddy for your baby, and maybe rediscover sex."_

"_Rachael, I'm pregnant" Brooke said rolling her eyes._

"_So, what you can get your groove back, what it's been five months, almost six since you and the blond, broody, ex-boyfriend/father of your lovechild had sex, so come out with us and have some fun." Rachael explained._

"_I think I will pass, but thank you for thinking of us, bestest friend."_

"_Well, us sluts have to stick together, so I'll talk to you, later, and tell my little niece to not make her mommy throw up too much of the ice cream she's binging on."_

"_Whatever have fun. Bye" Brooke responded before hanging up._

"_Well, I guess it's just you and me kid" Brooke said while rubbing her belly and that's when she felt her baby kick for the first time. "Oh my god, you just kick me, ahhh, now I know for sure that you're in there. I just want to tell you that you're the best thing that ever happen to me and that both of your parents love you even if one of them doesn't know you existence." Brooke spoke to her stomach and near _

_the end of her speech she felt another kick and rubbed her belly. "Know what maybe we should tell him about you. Do you think we should give him a call, huh?" the baby responded with another kick,_

_Brooke opened her cell phone and press the phonebook of numbers and selected Lucas' name then pressed the call button and the phone begun to ring._

"_Here goes nothing." Brooke said, mostly to herself. Someone had picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" a male voice said._

"_Hi" Brooke responded in a whisper. _

"_Who is this? Brooke?"_

"_Yeah, I just wanted to call and say hi"_

"_Hi, how are you?"_

"_I'm alright; I have something that I need to tell you"_

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_I'm uhh…umm…"_

"_Luke, I need you" a female voice sounded in the background._

"_Never mind, I can see your busy, just forget I called"_

"_No, Brooke, wait!" Lucas replied but she had already hung up the phone._

"_I guess right now isn't the best time to tell daddy about you since he's busy and all. Maybe I am doing the right thing, so him and Peyton came be happy without me being in the way of their happily ever after." Brooke quietly sobbed as she rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep._

Brooke due date was approaching fast. She had a week left before she met her baby girl, she had found out the sex at her 6 month. After the call she had made to Lucas, Haley told her that he had tried to get back in contact with her, but when he asked Haley for her number, Brooke made her 

promise not to give it to him so Haley lied and said she didn't have it and that was the last time she heard about Lucas trying to get in touch with her.

Saturday, May 22, 2007, Brooke was sitting at home alone on the couch watching TV, when she felt a very strong contraction similar to the ones she had been having since late the night before. She took deep breaths like she learned in her Lamaze class. Brooke continued to watch TV and do other things around the house, but she was having trouble moving around so much do to the contractions were coming closer and more frequently. She was sitting on the couch watching 'Bring It On' on TBS when she felt her water break. She shouted for Rachael and they rushed to the hospital. About an hour later, the OBGYN was telling Brooke to push while Rachael was holding her hand. At 9:50PM, Brooke met her daughter, Destiny Katelyn Scott, 5 lbs 13oz, 21inches long. Brooke thought her baby was the most beautiful she had ever since. The baby girl had Lucas' magnetic blue eyes, Brooke's beautiful dimples, her hair was brown and slightly curly, she was a mixture of both her young parents, a creation of something beautiful.

"_Brooke, she is beautiful" Rachael said as she cooed at her goddaughter, holding the baby in her arms._

"_I know she is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older, I feel so bad, because when I look at her I see Luke and I know he would be a wonderful father to our beautiful daughter, but I know it'll be alright one day and I will just let him be happy with Peyton instead of being tied down to me because I give birth to her child" Brooke said._

"_Well, I personally think you made the right decision because he wasn't ready to take on the permanent role as a father, he couldn't decide who he want to be with from day to day, so how he doing to be a father and a support system to you when he just can't make up his mind about you and Peyton. Anyway, let change the subject, you making me depression, so what are you going to name this beautiful baby girl?" Rachael protested._

"_I was thinking that I should name her DESTINY."_

"_Why, Destiny?"_

"_Because she is my Destiny and maybe one day when Lucas meets her, she can be our Destiny, so her name will be, Destiny Katelyn Scott" Brooke said as Rachael handed her the sweet, now sleeping baby. Brooke smiled down at her angel that was given to her at such a young age and she knew she loved her more than life itself._

**A/N: This is a new story I started and I hope you like it plus please read and review, I would like to know what you think. Next chapter I go two years ahead to the night Brooke and Lucas met up in New York at his book deal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Destiny

Chapter 2

We Meet Again

2 years later after Destiny's Birth

Lucas Scott was at the airport in LA. Him and Peyton had decided to call it quits a year prior, but had decided to stay friends, because their relationship had become more estranged over the past few years with the distances between the two, her in California and him in North Carolina. They barely saw or spoke to each other besides the exchange of a few emails and a few short visits over the past years, so she got back with Jake, who had become a new artist with her label, with some free time on his hand Lucas had decided to give them a visit. Lucas was waiting to buy his ticket to head back to Tree Hill, when his phone begun to ring.

"Hello"

"_Lucas Scott?"_

"Yes, this is he" Lucas answered.

"_This is Lindsey Struggers, from York Publishing Co. and I read your book."_

"That's great, most people send their rejection letters first class." Lucas said, half joking half serious.

"_I loved it and I showed it to my boss and he loved it, too."_

"You do?" Lucas said in shock.

"_Yes, we do, so how soon can you be in New York?"_

"I'll figure it out" Lucas responded speechless.

"_Okay, I'm forward to meeting you"_

"Me, too, and thank you" Lucas said happily.

"_Bye"_

"Bye" He responded as he hung up the phone. His book was finally going to be published and his dreams were true, but the person he wanted standing next to him at this moment left his life a long time ago.

"Ummm…Can I get a ticket to New York, my book is getting published." Lucas said, still surprised and excited by his new accomplishment.

"Sounds like a dream come true" the clerk said.

"Yea" Lucas said with a smile a mile long.

A Few days later…..

(At Brooke's Job at DKNY)

"Brooke!" Tina Haykins, Brooke's boss, called out.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come along with me to this party tonight for up and coming designers also there will be authors, music executives, you can show your designs to the big wigs and can maybe even get a date." Tina explained.

"I don't need a date, thank you, I just go there and let everyone be amazed by my designs" Brooke said.

"Okay, but you know what they say, all work and no play makes Brooke a dull girl" Tina joked.

"Believe me, I've had plenty of play in high school that's why I have a 2 year old at the age of 20.

"Yea, okay, so I'll see you, tonight? And don't forget to get a babysitter for your 2 year old diva."

"Absolutely, I'll be there boss lady" Brooke said laughing, knowing her daughter could very well be a diva sometimes.

Later that night the Party…..

"Like I was saying Mr. Scott…." Lindsey started but was cut off by Lucas.

"Please call me Lucas."

"Okay, Lucas, I love your work it has true heart, but there are some rough patches."

"Rough patches?"

"Yea, but that's what I'm here for. You're editor I promise to stay true to your writing."

Meanwhile….

"Brooke Davis, This is Elaine Jeffreys, one of our major executive at DKNY, and Mrs. Jeffreys, this is Brooke Davis, one of our most talent designing intern and the one I've been telling you about." Tina said.

"Nice to meet you, Brooke Davis. I've heard a lot about you and your line 'Clothes Over Bros'. I've also seen your sketches, they're marvelous."

"Thank you." Brooke said, smile growing wider.

"I think I going to give you an assignment, I want you to draw up some sketches for a potential line of contour junior formal wear; evening gowns, prom dresses, etc. and I like them I will make it a new line called B. Davis by DKNY, you think you can do that?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Jeffreys, I will not let you down."

"Okay, well I want introduce you to a couple of our sponsors and investors."

Brooke and Elaine walked over to other side of the room, so she could be introduced to one of their most prized investors.

"Brooke Davis, this is Travis Struggers, one of our most loyal investors."

"Hi, Nice…to…meet you" Brooke said shocked to see who was standing at this man's side.

"Hi, nice to meet you, too, and this here is one of my soon to be bestselling authors, Lucas Scott."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Brooke Davis" Lucas said as he shake her hand and the electricity sparked as their hands touch and stare into each other's eyes. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely breathtaking to him. Her hair was shorter than he remembered and the red dress she had wore she filled out perfectly, and her dimples were gorgeous. She looked like a goddess.

Brooke was as excited to see him for obvious reasons, but she didn't let it shown at she continued to chat with her boss and Mr. Struggers. Brooke would look at Lucas out the corner and can't help but notice how good he looked in his khaki pants and blue button up dress shirt and he looked more build then when she had last saw him almost three years ago. She imagined his body pushing hers against the wall with his mouth exploring hers and his hand all over her body, then snaps out of thoughts when she thought about her baby that he didn't know about. Brooke excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. Brooke made her way to the bathroom, her baby's father was in the other room and he had no idea that he was even a father. She didn't know what to do, so she called her best friend, who was currently her babysitter.

"What's up hoe, Destiny is fine, I haven't corrupted anymore." Rachael joked.

"Whatever, bitch. Guess who's here right now. I'll tell you, Lucas.

"Lucas, as in Lucas Scott, the guy that knocked you up"

"Yes, that one, so what am I going to do, he's already seen me, so I can't just leave without making it look suspicious."

"I don't know try pretending to be sick and get out of there as quick as you can."

"No, I can't do that some very important people from DKNY are here and they're interested in my designs and their even considering letting me design my own Junior Contour Line, 'B. Davis'"

"That's great, Brooke, I'm so proud of you." Rachael said excited for her best friend.

"Thanks, slut, I'm proud of you too, but now back to the 'Lucas situation'"

"Already, I say continue with business as usually and act as if there is no secret or any feelings between you two"

"I do not have feelings for him, we have a baby together, that's it"

"Whatever, call me back later, I have to go tend to mini Brooke before she destroys my apartment"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Brooke said heading out of the bathroom, when she bumped into someone and drop every thing out of her purse.

"I'm so sorry" the man said before finally looking up to see who he was apologizing to. "Brooke 'cheery' Davis" Brooke immediately looked up at the sound of her name, looking straight into the magnetic blue eyes that were identical to her daughter's.

"Lucas Scott, how are you?" Brooke asked trying to make small talk with her ex-lover.

"Okay, god, it's good to see you Brooke, we missed you in Tree Hill" Lucas said sill looking into her eyes with that sexy smile placed upon his face.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too, so how's Peyton?" Brooke asked really wanting to know how her former best friend was doing.

"She's doing fine, I just came from visiting her, Jake, and Jenny in LA"

"Jake?"

"Yea, they got back together after we broke up a year ago."

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry"

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, how long are you going to be in New York?" Brooke asked curious to how long his presence would disrupt her life.

"A year"

"What?!"

**A/N: So that's chapter two. Please continue reading and reviewing. Enjoy. Chapter 3 should be up very soon. Suggestions always welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Our Destiny

** Chapter 3**

**The Truth is Out**

It's been two weeks since Brooke had seen Lucas. She still hasn't told him about their daughter and she realizing that she have to very since he was going to be around for a year and would eventually find out. Brooke hadn't things any less complicate then they already were that night. She'd had the events of that night she saw Lucas again on her mind for the past two weeks.

_Flashback_

"_What?!, Why?" Brooke asked nervous about this new revelation._

"_You sound happy" Lucas responded sarcastically._

"_No, it's just you surprised me, I thought you like Tree Hill bounded or something." Brooke said with a nervous laugh._

"_Yea, well, I wondering if you would like to get out of here and catch up" Lucas asked and Brooke just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean we have seen each other in a while and I just thought we could catch up with each other. We were friends when you left and maybe we can still be friends." Lucas flashed his smile at her that she could never resist when they were dating._

"_Ummm, sure. Why not? We can be friends, so drinks is fine." Brooke said with smile, not really believing what she just agreed to._

_Brooke and Lucas finished up their business and head out to one of the local bars to have a couple of drinks and talk about what they've been up to for the past two and a half years. They talked about everything in both their lives expected for the fact that Brooke had his baby that is now two years old. They had quite a few drinks and were well on their way to being drunk._

"_Brooke? Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Why did you leave town so quickly? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye._

"_Because I had got the internship and I had to jump on that train before it left the station."_

"_Well, we all missed you, and graduation wasn't the same without you." Lucas said, now drunk for sure._

"_I missed you guys, too, especially you Lucas Scott."_

"_Really? What did you miss about me?" Lucas said raising his eyebrow suggestively as took her hand and pull her from the bar stool toward him._

"_Mostly hanging out with you and…" She could barely speak because his hands were on her lower back push her into him. Lucas lips were on her neck sucking lightly making his way to her lips and without hesitation he crashed his lips against her kissing her with all the want he had for her since the day she broke up with him. "Wait, Luke, we can't do this here, I don't if we should be doing this at all."_

"_Why not? Brooke, I want you." Lucas said kissing her once again with passion and lust._

"_Peyton and We're drunk." Brooke responded pulling away from the kiss._

"_I haven't been with Peyton in a long while and I'm not that drunk and neither are you."_

"_Yea, but I'm going to put the brakes on this, whatever it is and take you back to your hotel because you are drunk." They took a cab back to his hotel and Brooke walked with Lucas to his room. Once they got inside Lucas pulled Brooke into him and look into her eyes before he kissed her again. His __hand roamed up the side of her body. She pulled her head back to look at him, and then went back in, biting his bottom lip before pressing her lips against his again. Her hands grazed his chest, liking the feel of his toned muscles beneath them. She started to unbutton his shirt, after his dress shirt was completely undone, Brooke pulled back from Lucas. She backed away from him obviously having second thoughts._

"_Wait, I don't think we should do this it's just going to complicate things."_

"_Complicate, what? I want this I know you want this, so there's no complications." Lucas whispered in her ear as he went back to kissing her neck, sucking lightly on her hot spot. By now, Brooke knew he had her and there was no way she could pull away again without disappointing herself in the process. _

_Lucas made love to her up against the wall of his hotel suite and then again in the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, a night full of moaning and wanting for each other after three years apart. _

_Brooke woke up the next morning with a massive headache. The alcohol she'd had the previous night was kicking in the after effect. She scanned the room and realized she wasn't at home in her apartment, then it all came back to her she had seen Lucas at that business party and then they went out for drinks to catch up, damn, 'please don't let have done what I think I did' she thought. She felt a naked thigh rub up against her own and that's she notice that it was Lucas Scott lying next to her in bed with no clothes on and she was also completely naked._

"_Oh my god, I can't believe this happened" She whispered to herself. She quietly came out of bed and retrieved her dress and underwear, putting back on her dress and left at 2:50 am with waking up her sex partner._

_End of Flashback_

"Mommwe" Destiny said as she parade into Brooke's room. Her chocolate locks flying as she jumped onto her mother's bed. Destiny was a very smart and active two year old especially since she had her mother's personality cheeriness with hints of her father's.

"Good morning, baby girl, what are you do up so early, it's 7:15 am on a Saturday, you don't get out of the bed before 9 am, maybe 8:30."

"I was excitedd because you said you'll take me shopping today and to the parwk, mommwe." Destiny said jumping up and down on her mother's bed.

"I remember, but let mommy get up and shower and fix you some breakfast."

"But, I've already had breakfast, mommwe."

"What did you have?"

"Aunt Rachweal, gave me sugar pops before she left just morwning"

"Did she now, that explains the hyperness just morning." Brooke said as she start to tickle the little girl, who laughter fill the room.

"Okway, stop tickle me." Destiny said still giggling, her dimples in full display.

"Alright, baby girl go watch cartoons until mommy is dressed, OK?"

"Okway" Destiny said as she climbed off her mommy's bed.

Brooke got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed, then, she got Destiny dressed in a Lakers jersey with the number three and her little jean skirt and fixed her hair, grabbed a bagel and orange juice before heading out the door with daughter on her hip to spending the day with little Destiny. They went to the mall, buying something out of mostly all the stores.

"Okay, sweetie, now that we have basically brought the whole mall, where do you want to eat?" Brooke asked Destiny who was now in her stroller because she had got tired of walking.

"I want McDonalds, momwy" Destiny said excitedly.

"Okay, baby McDonalds it is" Brooke told her not really sure if they should go to the one closest to the shopping center because it was too close to the hotel Lucas had been staying.

"Are we going right now?" Destiny asked even more excited, anticipating play in the Ronald's playland area.

"Yes, baby, we're going right now."

"yay"

Brooke decided to go to the McDonald's closest to where they were because Destiny was so excited and she was hungry herself. They had ordered their food and had been sitting down eating for 15 minutes when in walked Lucas, but he wasn't alone he was with a tall, strawberry blond that looked very familiar to Brooke, than it dawn on her it was his new editor Lindsey from the party. Brooke knew that Lucas had already spotted her, so she couldn't just pick up Destiny and leave, plus had promised Destiny that she could play in the playland area. Brooke and Lucas were starring at each other until Brooke was broken from the trance by a little voice calling out to her.

"Momwy! Can I go play on the play land now?" Destiny said loudly trying to get her mother's attention.

"Yea, but keep your voice down." Brooke said, but Lucas had already heard the little girl call her mom. Brooke stayed facing her daughter as she clear their table, but she could feel Lucas' eyes burning a hole in the back of her head and she just knew he was wearing the broody look he wore when he was confused about something. Brooke took Destiny's hand and hurried out to the play land area.

Lucas stood at the ordering counter starring in the direction Brooke had gone. He pictured the little girl face that was with Brooke and he noticed that they shared the same eyes among other features in the face. 'She couldn't be. Could she? No, No. Brooke wasn't pregnant when she left. She had gotten a little bigger, but she couldn't have been pregnant. She would've told me.' Lucas thought. He had a million and one thoughts going through his head, then he remembered back to a conversation that they had before she left almost three years.

_Flashback_

_Lucas had just walked Peyton to class when he saw Brooke struggling to get her locker open. He thought she looked a lot less cheery than she usually was and she also looked a lot different in her loose fitted shirt and jeans, but she was still beautiful to him and had a glow much like his mother and Haley._

"_Hi, you need some help?" Lucas asked as he approached her._

"_No, I don't." Brooke responded with a hint of frustration in her voice. "I meant I got it, Lucas, I don't need your help."_

"_Okay" Lucas said with his hands up. "I just seen you struggling and I thought I would be a friend and help you out." Lucas said as he felt defeated._

_Brooke sighed. "Thanks Luke, I got it. I was just clearing all my stuff out of my locker." Brooke said, a matter of factly._

"_You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Lucas said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Yea, but I won't be alone, I'll have Rachael and umm the ba…and me." Brooke said catching herself before she let her secret slip._

"_Well, I going to miss you, Brooke Davis" He said as he looked into Brooke's eyes._

"_We'll miss you too, Lucas Scott" Brooke replied unconsciously putting a hand on her stomach rubbing it slightly. Lucas noticed her gesture, but she quickly recovered by saying she was hungry. They did a sideways hug and Brooke continued to clean out her locker while Lucas walked ahead to class._

"_Bye, Brooke, I never stopped loving you." Lucas whispered to himself as he walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke was watching Destiny play with the other kids in the play land when she felt someone pull her to the side. She looked up and seen Lucas looking back at her.

"How old is she, Brooke? Two?" Lucas asked with a hint of angry and hurt in his voice.

"Why, Lucas?" Brooke said.

"Because she's mine, isn't she?" Brooke eyes well up with tears and she just looked at him by the look in her eyes he knew he was right. "Brooke? How could you not tell me that I have a fucking daughter, that's two years old, I might add." Lucas said in a low shout so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Lucas?" Brooke said as it was all she could get out.

"I meant it never crossed your mind to fill me in on that little detail before left me in my hotel room after fucking my brains out all night two weeks ago, Huh?"

"Lucas, I was going to tell you when I was pregnant, but you were with Peyton and then it dawn on me that your fucking my best friend, and I didn't want to add to the situation by telling you that you knocked me up at seventeen."

"Whatever, Brooke, I never wanted to break up. We could've been a family, Brooke. She's my daughter too."

"As if you're the only guy I ever slept with." Brooke said remember the rumors about her pregnancy and what Lucas said that night at Tric. "And, no, we couldn't have, you would been secretly wanting Peyton, but felt trapped by your kid and her mother, I couldn't put my baby or myself through that." Brooke said still shouting in a low voice. Brooke turned to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Brooke, we're not done here"

"I think we are" Brooke argued.

They continued to argue until they heard something hit the ground and a scream of a little girl crying out.

"Momwy!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Our Destiny

Chapter 4

Daddy's Little Girl

"Destiny Scott?" The doctor announced, and then Brooke and Lucas arose from their chairs. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Destiny has fractured her wrist, but she will be fine. You can take her home today and I have wrapped her wrist and written a prescription for some pain medicine. You two could see her in a moment."

"Thank you, Dr. Copeland and its Ms. Davis, not Mrs. Scott." Brooke said smiling at the doctor and looking at Lucas sideways. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

As Brooke begun to walk away to get their daughter, but Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Brooke, I don't understand, why you are mad at me, you're the one who kept my child away from me for two years. I learned her freaking name from that doctor, so if anyone should be upset here, it should be me." Lucas said irritated.

"You know what, fuck you, Lucas."

"That's what got us in this mess." He mumbled under his breath.

"What!?"

"Nothing, Brooke, I'm just saying I got a right to know I had a child." Brooke just sighed and he knew she was lightening up. "That pretty little girl in there needs her father and you denied her that for two years, please don't make it longer, I will not be Dan." Lucas pleaded with tears in his eyes when he saw Brooke start to cry.

"I tried to tell you, Lucas, a few times when I was pregnant, but every time you were such a jack hole before I could even get out." Lucas looked at her confused. "I called you when I was 6 or 7 months pregnant. Do you remember?"

"Yea, of course I remember that call Brooke, I was so happy to hear from you."

"Well, that night I had decided to tell you and put it all out in the open, but I heard Peyton's voice in the background and I just couldn't tell you because I knew if I did the drama of the triangle would never end."

"Brooke, you could've told me, I loved you back then and I love that little girl. I never wanted to break up with you, Brooke. Brooke just give me a chance to get to know our little girl, please Brooke?" Lucas pleaded with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 months later………

Two months had pasted Brooke had her own fashion line and Lucas' book was almost through with the editing process, success had come their way and they were happy. Destiny had become Lucas' Shadow. Everywhere he went she was right on his tail. She had been so excited when Brooke told her that Lucas was her father after they got home from the hospital.

Flashback

_Brooke put Destiny down when they walked into her apartment. Destiny hopped on the couch and Lucas as well as Brooke sat beside her._

"_Momwie, are he following us" Destiny attempted to whisper to her mother pointing at Lucas. Both Brooke and Lucas chuckled at Destiny's comment._

"_No, sweetie, this is Lucas, remember he's the one who help me get you to the hospital." Brooke explained._

"_Oh, yea, momwie. Hi, Luwcas, my name Destiny Scowtt. Are you mommy's boyfriend?"_

"_Not exactly" Lucas said_

"_Well, Destiny, you know how all the other little girls and boys at daycare have daddies to come pick them up and play with them." Brooke started_

"_Yes, momwie"_

"_Well, you too have a daddy; Lucas Scott is your daddy, honey." Brooke told her daughter. Destiny just looked Lucas up and down for a minute trying to analyze the information she had just been told. Brooke and Lucas share a look then looked back at Destiny waiting for her reaction._

_Destiny smiled her dimples in full effect. "Is your name Scowtt like mines?"_

"_It sure is, pretty girl" Lucas said to the little girl as she crawled into his lap._

"_I always want a daddy, I Luvwe you." Destiny said as she gave a big hug. Brooke heart melted as she watched the scene before her._

_End of Flashback_

"Mommy, Mommy! Can I go with daddy?" Destiny begged her mom.

"Where are you and daddy going?"

"He's going to take me to the park and to get some ice cream, so can I go mommy, please?"

"Okay, you can go, but bring me back some ice cream" Brooke told her daughter. Brooke was glad that Luke would take Destiny off her hands for a little while because there were some things that had been on her mind lately and she needed to clear her hand.

"Bye, mommy, daddy's here." Destiny said as she let Luke into their apartment.

"Wait, don't I get hug before you leave." Brooke said and Destiny came and give her a hug and kiss and then off beside her dad.

"Luke, take care of my baby."

"I will. She's my baby, too."

"Yea, I Know" Brooke responded smiling at Destiny,

who was waving at her as they walk out of the apartment.

"Bye, Brooke"

"Bye"

Brooke and Lucas were taking things slow. They were just good friends with a child in common not that they didn't want more but their relationship status was on Brooke's terms and she thought it was best that they not rush into anything. Neither of them had spoken of their one night of passion, but the way things was going for Brooke the past week and a half , it might have to be mentioned in her next conversation with the broody blond.

It was going on three weeks and Brooke still didn't have her monthly visitor. She had been nauseated every morning and sometimes in the afternoon at work, constant fatigue. Brooke had tried to dismiss the symptoms as just a 'stomach bug' but then she looked at her monthly planner and realized she was really, really 'LATE'. She hoped this little revelation didn't mean what she thought it did, so to be sure she brought a pregnancy test before she went to pick up Destiny earlier today and Lucas taking her to the park was just an added bonus.

Brooke took the test out her purse and took a deep breath. 'I can't this is happening again' she thought.

"Okay, this is a false alarm and this is just a bug" Brooke said to no one particular, but she knew that this time it wasn't a false alarm just like Destiny wasn't one.

Brooke started to take all the materials out of the box when she decided that she needed some kind of support system. She called Rachael. Since Rachael only lived a block away she was there within five minutes.

"I told you, Lucas was going to knock you up again." Rachael said to Brooke who was not amused by her comment.

"Rachael, we don't know if I'm even pregnant yet. I mean I can't be, Lucas are not even in a relationship weren't just got on a friends level. Our daughter is only two for god's sake." Brooke rambled on as the tears started to come.

"Calm down, Brooke"

"How long are we supposed to wait for the results" Brooke asked after taking another deep breath.

"Three minutes" Rachael said as the timer went off.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Brooke picked up the little white stick and looked up at her friend.

"What does it say" Rachael asked, but she knew what the results were by the looked in her eyes.

"It says…I'm pregnant. Oh my God, what am I going to tell Luke?" Brooke said as her and Rachael sat back down on her bed while she cried on her shoulder.

About an hour later, Brooke and Rachael was trying to come up with ways Brooke could break the news to Lucas.

"How about this, 'You knocked me up, you ass." Brooke said and Rachael couldn't do nothing but laugh and Brooke also started to laugh.

"You can say, 'One of us going to have a child, Can you guess who?'" Rachael said trying to sound serious.

"Rachael his clueless, not remedial" Brooke told her red haired friend. They was laugh so hard when they heard someone knocking on the door, they heard Destiny yelling for Brooke to open the door. Brooke stayed in her room while Rachael went to answer the door.

"Well, hi, sharpshooter and Destiny, Miss. Thang." Rachael greeted them receiving a confused look from Lucas and an excited one from Destiny.

"Aunt Rachewal, you came to see me"

"I should did Miss Thang and guess what?"

"What?" Destiny said.

"You get to come over to my place, so mommy and daddy can talk, does that sound like fun"

"Yay, I going to say goodbye to mommy"

After Destiny and Rachael left, Lucas went into Brooke's room and sat down next to her on the bed. Brooke just stared at her for a minute and bit her bit lip in that way she did when she was nervous that Lucas couldn't help but find extremely sexy.

"I got to talk to you…umm…" Brooke started but was cut off by Luke

"Brooke, if you wanted me to rock your world all you had to do was ask." Lucas said jokingly but Brooke didn't find it amusing.

"I'm serious, Lucas"

"Okay" Lucas said with a concerned look upon his face.

"ummm….. You know how we sleep together that night after the promotion party?"

"Yea, I do" Lucas said with hesitation in his voice

"OK, well, I been really sick lately and my monthly visitor is three weeks late."

"What are you saying, Brooke?"

"I'm saying…"Brooke took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"What?!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews and please continue to read and review. More Brucas along with other characters to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is set 2 years in the future, which would place them in the time of season five. Everyone has come back to Tree Hill including Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. Basically the same storyline as season 5 except Brucas is married and Jeyton is engaged. Lindsey is just Lucas' editor not his girlfriend. No one knows Brucas is married or the other details excepted Karen who is traveling with Lily. Nathan and Haley are still married, but having problems just like in season five. **

**Warning!!: There is a mature sex scene in this story , just thought I would let you know.**

Our Destiny

Chapter 5

Back 2 Tree Hill

"Brooke, are you ready yet?" Lucas shouted to her from the car where he was putting a four year old, Destiny in her booster and a one and half year, Avan Noah Scott in his car seat. Avan was their surprise child. A result of a careless night of passion between him and Brooke when he first arrived to New York City not long after finding out he had a daughter his brunette lover never told him about. Lucas could remember his reaction to the news of Avan.

_Flashback_

"_ummm….. You know how we sleep together that night after the promotion party?" _

"_Yea, I do" Lucas said with hesitation in his voice_

"_OK, well, I been really sick lately and my monthly visitor is three weeks late."_

"_What are you saying, Brooke?"_

"_I'm saying…"Brooke took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"_

"_What?!"_

"_I said I'm pregnant and it's all your fault"_

"_Okay, how is this my fault?" Lucas said a little annoyed that Brooke was blaming him._

"_Because you show up here after two years, you get me drunk, and have unprotected sex with me" Brooke said getting more upset._

"_That's great, Brooke, first of all, I didn't get you drunk, and second, we have unprotected sex the condom must have broke."_

"_Whatever, did you not think to stop and tell me the condom broke." Brooke said sarcastically._

"_Brooke, we were drunk."_

"_That's not an excuse, jackass"_

"_Well, what about you didn't find it essential to tell me you weren't on birth control"_

"_So, now this is my fault" Brooke said her angry building up._

"_No, that's not what I'm saying"_

"_But, that's what you were implying" Brooke said yelling at him._

"_Brooke, calm down, it's not good for the baby" Lucas said._

"_I know that Lucas, you have knocked me up before" Brooke said annoyed with his sudden caring tone._

"_I know and Destiny is the best thing that's ever happen to me and so will this baby, okay"_

"_But, Lucas, how we going to bring another child into our situation, I mean we're not married, we're not even together"_

"_And who chose was that? I want to be with you but you insist on taking things slow or just staying friends"_

"_Because, I didn't feel like you had to tied down to me just because I had your kid"_

"_But, that's not why I want to be with you, I love you. It's you I want to build a life with and make babies with for the rest of our lives" Brooke just remained and let him continue. "I know this wasn't in our plans to have two kids at twenty years old, but it happened and we'll going to deal with it together, I will not let you or my children, I promise you."_

"_Okay and Luke, I love you too. I will give you another chance but if you blow it there are no more chances" Brooke said as she resting her head on Lucas' shoulder while sitting on her bed beside him. They shared a kiss and both placed a hand on Brooke's stomach and they knew that they would be alright._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke and Lucas had gotten all the things they needed for their long drive from New York to Tree Hill, North Carolina. The main things for the house had been moved a week in advance to their new home, so they just loaded up their children and some stuff that they would for the long ride and of course themselves. They had been driving for about two hours and still had a long ways to go. They were finally moving back to Tree Hill, both of them wanted to raise their kids in their small hometown instead of the big busy city. Lucas was now working on his third novel titled 'Destiny Fulfilled' based on his life with Brooke Davis now Scott and the family they created together with their children Destiny and Patrick. 

Lucas had been offered a job to coach the Tree Hill Ravens and help them win another state championship game. He jumped at the opportunity after discussing it with his wife who also want to move back to Tree Hill now that Destiny was coming of age to attend school she didn't want her going to school in the big city opposed to going to school in Tree Hill and making lifelong friends like her and Lucas did. Brooke Davis-Scott was now a name brand. Her name was everywhere on billboards, buses, magazines and television networks. When her husband got the job offer at Tree Hill she had encouraged him to take it, so they could be closer to their friends and families. Karen had given Brooke the café' so she could turn it into a Boutique and run her fashion business from Tree Hill. Brooke was both nervous and excited about moving back to her hometown, excited to her friends and nervous because this would be the first time she would've seen them in the past four and half years and it will be the first any them would have met her children and greeted her as Mrs. Lucas Scott.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finally arrived at their new home in Tree Hill after hours of driving. Both Destiny and little Avan were fast asleep. For most of the trip Destiny kept asking 'Are we there yet?' for a four year she was very interested in the world around her and want to know any and everything about the world. She would ask a million and one questions and she expect an answer. Patrick was also very smart, at one and a half he was already able to count and do his alphabet in sign language even though he could barely talk but for someone his age he had a very extended vocabulary. He was also very active walking and talking a bit, he was definitely Brooke's child, very bouncy and tigger like, but the splitting image of Lucas with blond hair, and ice blue eyes complete with the famous Lucas Scott's brooding face that Patrick had perfected to get his way when he wanted something or would get in trouble.

"Okay, guys we're here, wake up" Lucas announced to his sleeping children in the backseat of their SUV. Brooke turned around and started to shake Destiny awake.

"NO, momma. Sleep." Destiny said stretching her little arms without opening her eyes.

"Come on, baby, get up, we're in Tree Hill. Don't you want to see your new room with all your stuff." Brooke said to her and she immediately jumped up nodding her head.

"Calm down, Tigger" Lucas said laughing at his bouncy daughter.

They all got out of the SUV and walked into their home. Brooke was holding Avan, who was still asleep. Once they got inside the house, Destiny raced up the stairs.

"Mommy, mommy, which one is mines?" Destiny asked upon seeing that there were four doors on the second floor. Three in which were bedroom doors and one that was the children's bathroom.

"The first one on the left" Brooke told her as she and Lucas made their way up the stairs with a now wide awake Avan, who was awaken by all the commotion his sister was making.

Destiny open the door that her mom said was her room and discovered her dream room. Her eyes grew wider as seen her room decorated in a princess theme like she had wanted. The twin size bed was 

covered by princess sheets and a comforter. Her dresser with mirror was pink and white with every Disney princess covering the drawers. She also had a Princess vanity set and her own walk in closet that was filled with her clothes, old and new. Destiny was so excited she jumped into her father's arms and gave him a big hug and hugged Brooke's legs since she was still holding her brother.

"Thank you, momma and daddy, I love it" she said with cheery voice and her dimples a blossom.

Brooke and Lucas left Destiny in her room to get settled. Next, they went into Avan's room, which Lucas insisted on having decorated in a basketball theme. His room was painted a dark blue close to the blue of the Ravens school color with basketball wallpaper borders. His toddler bed had basketball sheets with a basketball headboard. The white dresser was covered in basketball theme stickers. There was a mini basketball goal with small basketball in a corner of the room.

Destiny and Avan would should the bathroom across the hall from there rooms that was decorated in a 'Finding Nemo' theme. Down the hall on the second floor, closer to Avan's room was Brooke and Lucas' room, which included their own private bathroom. Two more bathrooms were located on the third floor complete with two bathrooms. On the first floor there was a state of the art kitchen, dining area with a breakfast rook, a living room, family room and laundry room. Outside there was a patio area with a pool. The front door was painted red just like the house Brooke grew up in and she loved it. When Brooke and Lucas came to Tree Hill to look for a house and she had seen it she knew it was the one that she wanted to raise her family in. She told Lucas she had to have it, no other house would do, but Lucas needed a little more convincing.

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Lucas had discreetly visited Tree Hill to look for their new home. Brooke had fallen in love with one house in particular and she wanted it so bad, she just had to convince her husband that it was the perfect house for their family. They had now returned to New York and was getting ready for bed._

"_Come on, Luke, you know you like the house, too" Brooke pleaded with her husband trying to get her way._

"_I do like it, Brooke, I love it because it reminds me of you, but I'm just not sure we should be putting all our money into a house without checking out others first." Lucas told her as he sat at the foot of their bed, looking up at his wife that was wearing a red lacy bra and panties set with an opened robe. His eyes trailed her body which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. She smiled at him mischievously, then went to lock the door even though their kids were already asleep in their rooms._

"_You know, Luke, we could have so much fun in the master bath with the Jacuzzi tub" she said before straggling his lap and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Just like when we were in high school. You remember?" she said in her raspy voice as she ran her tongue across his hotspot just below his ear which she knew would drive him crazy. All Lucas could do was nod. "Mmhm" he said._

"_Brooke, you're not playing fair" Lucas said teasing as Brooke grinded her pelvis into his pelvis, with only her panties and his boxers to separate them. Brooke ran her hands down Lucas' sculpted chest till she _

_reached the waistband of his boxers. She lightly brushed her index finger along the top of the waistband and she could feel him getting hard from grinding and touching him. She reached in his boxers and grab his already hard penis and gently started stroking him. "Are you ready to agree to get our dream house?" she whispered seductively into his ear._

"_Mmhm, whatever you want." Lucas said still in pleasure world._

"_Good" Brooke said as she got up off her husband's lap giggling and smiling at him before turn to walk away to the door._

"_Oh, no, you don't, come back here" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke on top of him. They shared light passionate kisses and then they got more and more heated. Lucas ran his hands through her hair as he flip them over so he was on top without breaking their kisses. He unhooked her bra and begun kissing down the valley of her breasts down her flat stomach to the top of her panties as she moaned he was more turned on. He slowly slid her panties down her long slender legs and toss them on the floor. He put her legs up on her shoulders before dipping his head to flicker his tongue over her clitoris over and over before sticking his tongue inside of her in and out slowly until her about to cum and he stop and pull off his own boxers ._

"_Oh, Lucas, shit, just make love to me" Brooke moaned. Lucas didn't hesitate, he made love his wife all night long._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke and Lucas went to their room after putting their children to bed, looking forward and nervous about their first day as Tree Hill residents once again. They got ready for bed and lain in each other's arms in silent until Lucas spoke up.

"Babe, are you nervous about going to see all our friends tomorrow" Lucas asked.

"A little, but only Peyton, Haley, and Jamie, I can't wait for them to meet Destiny and Avan, I'm nervous Peyton will be mad at me for not telling her about them and getting married without inviting any of them" Brooke ranted on.

"Peyton will not be upset with you, she didn't tell you about her being engaged, so just go sleep and we'll worry about it in the morning"

"I love you, Lucas Scott"

"I love you, too, Brooke Davis Scott"

**A/N: Please review. I will love to read what you think I should take this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Brooke and Lucas' little boy name is Avan. I couldn't decide what I wanted his name to be, so I kept switching between Patrick and Avan and then I finally decide on Avan, I just forgot to chapter all the Patricks in the last chapter to Avans. Sorry for the confusion and if any of you could recommend a Beta Reader that would be great. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**Our Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

**A Tree Hill Reunion**

"Mommy, daddy, get up" Destiny said excitedly as she jumped in between her parents in their bed.

"Destiny, its 7:45am, go back to bed, mommy and daddy are tired." Brooke whined with her eyes still closed.

"No, mommy, get up, I'm hungry and Avie is smelly. Daddy, come get up" Destiny whined and pleaded with her parents.

"Okay, okay, mommy's up, Lucas get up and fix Destiny some breakfast and I'll change Avan. Now, Broody, up" Brooke said as she got out of bed and headed toward their son's room. "Now"

"Yes, mam" Lucas said before picking up Destiny and walking out the room. "So, what do you want for breakfast, pretty girl?"

"I want chocolate chip pancakes, daddy" Destiny said with excitement in her voice.

"Okay, pancakes, it is. For daddy's girl"

"yay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family of four set down and ate breakfast together. After they finished Brooke decided that she and the kids would go to visit Haley and Nathan, while Lucas had a meeting with Principal Turner, since it was Friday. Brooke drove up to the Naley's residence. She had not seen Haley or Nathan since she left Tree Hill almost five years ago. Haley had known about Destiny because she was there when she found out she was definitely pregnant, but she had been yet to meet Destiny and Brooke to meet Jamie.

"Mommy, whose house is this?" Destiny asked breaking Brooke from her thoughts. "And why are we here?" Destiny asked with typical sassy demeanor.

"Well, excuse me, missy, I already told you. Remember, you're going to meet Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate, daddy's brother" Brooke responded.

"Yeah"

"Well, this is their house and they have a little boy the same age as you"

"Oh, great another boy, oh lucky me" Destiny said sarcastically.

"Alright, smarty pants, come on let's go meet them" Brooke said as she got out the car and release Avan from his car seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan, can you get that?" Haley said from their living room as she heard their doorbell rang.

"Why can't you get it? You're right in the living room and I'm all the way upstairs"

"Because, I'm five months pregnant with your child, so that means you need to get the door" Haley said getting irritated with her husband.

"Whatever, I guess I'll get it"

Nathan walked from upstairs to get the door. When he opened the door he was shocked t see who was on the other side.

"Wow, I can't believe this, Brooke Davis is on my doorstep and with two children"

"Are you just going to stare at us or are you going to let us in tutor husband" Brooke giggled when Nathan gave her an annoyed look at the used of his old nickname and then he moved to the side to let Brooke and her little crew in.

"Haley, guess who has grace us with her presence after three years of no contact?"

"Who? Lucas?" Haley said as she walks from the living room to hallway to find two children standing there, then….

"No, Hales, Br-"

"Brooke Davis" Haley said before her husband could get it out. "Oh my god, how are you?" Haley said as she pulled Brooke in to a hug. "And who are these cute little angels?" Haley said with a smile on her face

"I'm great and you're pregnant" Brooke said in surprise.

"Yeah, so who are the children?"

"These are my children, Destiny and Avan"

"Hey, I'm your Aunt Haley, Destiny, oh my god, you've grown up so much. I remember when you were born, you're mom sent me a picture and now look at you, you're a beautiful little girl, with the prettiest blue eye just like Lu-" Haley started but stopped because no one was suppose to know Lucas was Destiny's father, but she didn't know the events of the past years. "Anyway, how old is little Avan?"

"He'll be two in a few months" Brooke answered. By now they were all sitting in the living room except Nathan and Jamie who was upstairs with the nanny.

"And Destiny is four and a half?" Haley asked. She noticed that Avan resembled Lucas even more than Destiny do, but she just shook that notion out of her mind.

"Now, Brooke, why haven't I heard from you in the past three years? I thought we were best friends." Haley spoke in a serious yet motherly tone.

"I'm so sorry, Haley, I meant to keep in touch with everyone especially with you, but life just got so hectic and then I had Avan and got married, ummm." Brooke said not meaning for the married part to slip out because she and Lucas were planning on telling their friends together that they were married.

"Married?" Haley asked.

"Yeah"

"Who? When? How?"

"We got married about two years ago after Avan was born and as for who, you will find out soon enough he suppose to meet me later, I'll just tell him to come by."Brooke said smiling as she talked about her husband and the father of her children.

"Alright, I can't wait to meet him" Haley said before an idea popped into her head. "I just got an idea, since it's Friday, how about we have a get together with all our friends from school, Peyton, Jake, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Skills, Mouth, and I heard that Lucas was back in town since yesterday, but that's just word of mouth. So are you game?"

"Yea, I'm game" Brooke said with a force smile at the thought of facing Peyton again in almost five years.

"You're okay with Lucas being here with you and Destiny" Haley asked wandering why Brooke seemed so calm about the Lucas-Destiny situation.

"Yea, anyway, where's your son, because I remember correctly, you did have one last time we talked" Brooke said changing the subject.

"He's upstairs in his room. Jamie! There's some people down here I want you to meet"

"Okay, mama, I'm coming" Jamie shouted as he walked down the stairs.

"Jamie, this is your godmother, Brooke, that's Destiny and Avan."

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott" Jamie said.

"I know buddy, can I get a hug" she said as she embraced him in a hug. "You are so handsome and you look just like ummm…your parents.

"Okay?" Haley said "I'm going to call everybody and Nathan is going to get the grill started and all the snacks, then Jamie, I want you to take Destiny to your room to play"

"Okay, mama" Jamie said as he headed toward the stairs motioning for Destiny to follow him and Nathan came a got Avan to come outside with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Brooke got caught up on the past three years of each other's life, leaving out the fact that Brooke was not Brooke Davis, but now Brooke Scott. They were setting up for the last minute get together with all their friends, whom should be there at 2pm which was in five minutes.

"Nathan! The door" Haley said when she heard someone knocking.

"Yes, oh, queen Haley" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just get the door" Haley said glaring at her husband. Nathan did as he was told.

"Luke, man, longtime no see. First, Brooke and now my long lost Brother" Nathan said before giving him a brotherly hug.

"Brooke Davis is here, wow" Lucas said trying to play dumb because that's what Brooke called and told him to do. She also told Destiny to play along.

"Yea, she's out back with Hales. It's great to see you, bro" He said they walked out back where the girls were.

"Oh my god, hi, Luke" Haley said giving him a hug before slapping him a cross the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Lucas answered trying not to look at his wife who was trying not to laugh.

"No call, No letter, No email in almost two years, what's with that Luke? Huh" Haley said getting a little upset as she watch Lucas rubbing his shoulder. "You better be glad you're my best friend or you would have gotten a lot worst"

"I'm sorry, Hales life has just been hectic" Lucas said.

"Okay, you're forgiven, just don't let it happen again" Haley told him pointing a finger at him "Brooke, come here for a minute"

"What's up, Tutor wife" she said, walking toward her when she spotted her husband looking at her longingly when he saw her in her bathing suit. "Well, Lucas Scott, how are you? Can I get a hug?" She said as she walked up to him.

"You can get more than that" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss that immediately got more heated by the second before they pulled away.

"Lucas, what are you doing? Brooke's married with two children" Haley said and they started to laugh and Haley looked at them not seeing the humor the situation.

"Haley, Luke is my husband"

"What!?" Haley said shocked by the new revelation. Just than Destiny spotted Lucas.

"Daddy, Daddy"

"Hi, pretty girl" He said as he kissed his daughter than his wife again while someone was watching them from the doorway.

"Well, well, who's the backstabbing bitch, now?" a familiar voice sound from the doorway leading to the outdoors patio.

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Our Destiny

Chapter 7

No More Drama, For Now

"_Well, well, who's the backstabbing bitch, now." The blond-haired figure said from the doorway with a serious look on her face that turn into a smile. "B. Davis or should I say be B. Scott"_

"P. Sawyer, how are you?" Brooke frown turned into a smile as her friend approached her to give her a hug and she happily accepted.

"Brooke, I missed you, you're missed to Lucas Scott, wow"

"Mommy, who is she?" Destiny asked with her hand on her hip, pointing at Peyton.

"This is Mommy's best friend, Peyton"

"I thought Aunt Rachael was your best friend?" Destiny asked obviously confused.

"She is honey, but so is Peyton" Brooke explained.

"Oh" she said, shrugging her shoulders before running back toward Jamie, Avan, and Nathan.

"Hold up, I'm still on the married part, how did this happen? Because last time I talked to you, you had just had Destiny and Lucas didn't know she existed, let alone you left because you were pregnant and he was dating her" Haley said pointing toward Peyton.

"Oh, so you left because of me" Peyton asked sadly.

"No, Peyton, it wasn't like that. It was just that I was pregnant with Lucas' child that he didn't know about and it was just seeing him with someone else everyday was hard. Not to mention the evidence of our love affair hiding under my shirt"

"I can't believe you guys got married and didn't tell your friends and family about it" Haley said to Brooke with disappointment in her voice.

"So, you're married to Lucas now?" Peyton asked shock and with a hint of jealousy.

"Yea and you're engaged to Jake. Why?" Brooke said with a hint of irritation and a raise of her eyebrow.

"Baby, it was just a question." Lucas said receiving a glare from Brooke before kissing her and going to play with his kids.

"I was just asking no point intended." Peyton said as innocent as she could.

"Anyway, Brooke, how did you and Lucas end up together and another kid when you had a two year he didn't know about?" Haley asked interrupting their little heated discussion.

"Okay, that's a long story, but here it goes. About two and a half years ago, I was invited by boss to go to this promotion party the company was attending, so I decided to go because I was told that major fashion executives would be there and they could jump start my career. Anyway, while we're at the party, I found myself being introduced to one of our investors, which is the same company that's publishing Lucas' book, so when I'm being introduced none other than Lucas Scott is standing next to this man, and I discreetly excuse myself to the restroom. In the bathroom, I call Rachael, who is babysitting Destiny none the less and I tell her everything about the situation I have found myself in. She tells me to try to get out of there as fast as I can, but that wasn't happening because as soon as I left the bathroom Lucas was there waiting for me. We made small talk and then he asked me did I want to go out for drinks, I accepted and we got drunk. We ended up having sex in his hotel room, apparently wild sex from what I can remember. Anyway, next morning I wake up and leave to go home while he's still sleeping. I avoid him for two weeks, but then he sees me and Destiny at McDonalds and hears her call me mommy, so I guess he had a feeling by her age that she might have been his. I try to make a dodge for the play land to take Destiny but once we're out there he corners me, throwing all these questions in my face, so I tell him the truth. As he's in the middle of expressing his angry about just finding out he's a father to a two year old, we hear Destiny crying. She had fractured her arm by falling off the play land. We take her to the hospital and they fix her up and while we were there we made a decision to tell Destiny that Luke was her daddy. So, a couple of weeks pass by and Destiny and Luke are getting to know each other. One afternoon, Luke came and picked up Destiny to take her with him. I had been feeling bad for couple of days and I had missed my monthly visitor so when they left I took some pregnancy tests and I was hoping that they were not positive because first of all, me and Luke wasn't even together and Destiny was only two years old. Just my luck, every single one of those tests was positive and I immediately went into panicky mode and I called Rachael. She comes over and we talk about how to tell Luke. After a while, Luke brings Destiny and Rachael takes her to her apartment so Luke and I can talk. I told him I was pregnant and he was a total jackass" Brooke rambled on.

"I was not a jackass" Lucas said as he walked up on the tail end of the conversation between Brooke, Haley, and Peyton.

"Sorry, babe, but you kind of were. Then you calmed down and became the sweet, caring Luke that I love. "Brooke said before giving him a peck on the lips and smiled at him. "Anyways, we talked and decided that we would take it slow between us and raise our children together. After, Avan was born we decided to get married, so here we are now as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott with two kids."

"Wow, Brooke. I'm happy for guys. I'm upset I didn't get to see my two best friends get married, but I couldn't be happier for you and nobody deserves to happier than you two.

"Thanks, Hales" Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"I'm happy for you, too, guys" Peyton said sincerely.

"Thanks, you two, I missed you, guys, so much, Group hug?" Brooke said with tears in her eyes as she shared a hug with her two best friends.

The rest of the day went over smoothly. Later that day, Jake and Jenny stopped by and they all talked and shared memories of the years that they were apart. They watched their children play together and have fun with each other and they were content that there was no drama in Tree Hill at least for now.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I want to put chapter 7 and 8 up at the same time but I got sidetracked and chapter 8 will be up soon it's almost finished. It will be up by Friday night I promise. Sorry that this chapter is kind of lame but 8 is better.**


	8. Chapter 8

Our Destiny

Chapter 8

The Calm before the Storm

It had been a month and a half since they had moved back to Tree Hill. Everything had been great. Brooke had opened up her C/B boutique and it had been doing great. They kids were spending days at Naley's house with Jamie and his new nanny. Lucas was working on his latest novel and it was almost finished for publication. His editor was supposed to come there in a week, so they could put some of the final touches on it.

Lucas' editor, Lindsey Straggers, was a strawberry blonde with a killer body and eyes you will die for. She was as beautiful as Brooke, but she wasn't far behind. Lindsey had been Luke's editor since his day one of his career. Even though, they had a very professional relationship, that didn't stop Lindsey for trying to get her claws into Lucas. She wanted him and she wanted him bad, but unfortunely for her, she can't have him because he was with Brooke, who she couldn't stand because of the hold she had on Luke. Lindsey tried everything to get him to notice her as more than his editor, but he was so in love with his wife it was sad. He walked around all day like a loyal, love sick puppy it was pitiful, but Lindsey was hoping to change all that and stop playing games and seduce Lucas like she had been wanting to do for about 3 years and their upcoming meeting in Tree Hill was the perfect place to make her move and make Lucas hers forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Family, I'm home" Lucas said as he walked into his home.

"Daddy, daddy" Destiny said loudly as she ran into her father's arms with Avan not too far behind.

"Dada, home" Avan said.

"Hey, princess and little man" Lucas said as he picked Destiny up and felt Avan attach to his leg. Brooke walked in with the black low cut dress that she had worn to work, and an apron tied around her waist. She couldn't help but chuckle at the site in front of her.

"Hi, husband, I see you're tied up here by our precious angels" Brooke said as she gave him a kiss.

"Mhmm, hi, pretty girl" Lucas said as he examined his wife and unconsciously licked his lips at what his wife was wearing. "What's cooking, it smells delicious"

"I'm cooking Lasagna, breadsticks, and salad" Brooke said enustastically

"That sounds great, babe" Lucas said as he watched his wife walk back toward the kitchen in that sexy way she does.

"Daddy, put me down, please, I want to go play in my room" Destiny asked as she saw her mom walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay, princess" Lucas said as he put her down.

"Come on, Avie, let's go play" Destiny said as she took her brother's hand and headed toward her room on the 2nd floor.

Luke went into the kitchen and snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the counter making the toss salad.

"I missed you, all day" Lucas said as he placed loving and passionate kisses on his wife's neck as he ran his hands down the front of her dress.

"Lucas……I trying to finish dinner and I can't concentrate with you doing that" Brooke said as turned her head slightly and smiled at her horny husband.

"I just can't help myself, you look so good in this dress" Brooke smiled at her Luke's words.

"Down boy, our kids just upstairs and wasn't planning on having the sex talk with our four and two year olds" Brooke said as she turned to face her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, save it for later because I got a present for you"

"Really……what is that?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see" Brooke told him with her flirtatious smile before moving out of his arms and called the kids down for dinner. "Destiny, Avie, dinner!" and then she mouthed 'later' to her husband who was now at the table.

The family of four ate dinner and talked over the day's events and other important upcoming events such as Lindsey coming to put the finishing touches on Lucas' new book. They finish up dinner and split up to get the kids ready for bed, then meeting at the finish line, their bedroom. Brooke got there before Luke and took a shower and put on his present that she brought for him from Victoria's Secret, when she went shopping with Haley and Peyton earlier that day.

When Lucas came into the bedroom, Brooke was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Luke lain on the bed and rested his eyes, when heard the bathroom door open and saw his wife in a her opened silk robe and her new pink bra and panties she had brought just for him to take off.

"Are you sleeping, Broody? I thought you wanted to open your present" She spoke in her raspy voice and seductively to her husband.

"No, babe, I'm definitely awake, now" Lucas said scanning Brooke from head to toe and smiling at the sight.

"SO, I'm guessing you like your surprise/present" Brooke said as walked toward him lying on the bed, slowly and seductively, swaying her hips. Luke didn't he just pulled her to straggle him and he attached his lips to hers making the kiss more and more passionate as she grinded her hips into his pelvis. Lucas slowly moved the robe off her shoulders before pulling away. "I'm thinking that was an 'I like very much'" Brooke said smiling.

"Definitely, but it'll look even better on the floor" Lucas whispered in her ear before reattaching his lips to her lips.

"I love you." Lucas said and kissed Brooke's neck in such passion that Brooke thought she would die in the right moment.  


Lucas let his hands find its way down to Brooke's back and traced her back with his fingers, which made Brooke shiver slightly at his touch. She always loved his touch, it made her feel so good, and it made her feel like she was the only one in this world.

Brooke brought her hands up to Lucas' neck and let her fingers stroke his neck as Lucas shivered into her touch. He let out a groan and kissed her gently on the lips. Brooke slid her tongue into Lucas' mouth as their tongues battled with each other's. Lucas wrapped his strong arms around Brooke's petite body, bringing her so close that Brooke could feel his breath on her neck. Lucas quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. Brooke let her hands travel down to Lucas' jeans. As Lucas continued to kiss Brooke, she tried to get his zipper up and succeed after a minute and she pulled back so he could take them off. The only clothing that adorned their bodies was their underwear, her bra and panties and his boxers. Luke took off her bra and then flipped them over so that he was on top. He traced her tattoo on her hip, knowing it would make her desire grow even more.

Luke slid her panties down her long, smooth legs and tossed them on the floor.

"I told this would look even better on the floor" he whispered in her ear and she just moan.

He took off his boxer and slid into her slowly. When they were adjusted he picked up the pace. They found their usual rhythm and tried not to make too much noise due to their children were asleep in the next rooms. After they were finished they fall asleep completely satisfied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lucas woke up to find his beautiful wife still asleep now wearing one his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers just in case their children got up and tried to come into their room. Brooke woke up and could feel someone eyes on her that's when she looked up she found her husband starring at her lovingly.

"Hey, broody" Brooke said with a cheery smile before giving Lucas a passionate kiss and then pulling away.

"Hi, pretty girl, did I wake you?" Lucas asked

"No, I just felt those gorgeous blue eyes staring at me"

"That's because you're beautiful, babe"

"You think so" she said seductively as she climbed on top of him and straggled him, kissing him with a peck.

"No, I know so" he said sitting up so he could capture her lips in another kiss. Just when the kiss was starting to heat up there was a knock at their bedroom door, forcing Brooke to quickly climb off of Lucas' lap.

"Mommy, Daddy, someone's at the front door" Destiny said as she knocked on the door again.

"Okay, honey we'll be right there" Brooke said as she straightened herself back up before looking at her husband and giggling. "I think you need a cold shower, babe" Lucas followed her eyes and turn red.

"I agree, so you go answer the door and I will take a quick shower" Lucas said as he gave her a peck before heading to the bathroom.

Brooke went downstairs now wearing some sweat pants and an oversized T shirt. The person at the door was continuously knocking and ringing the doorbell.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on" Brooke shouted, whispering the last part to herself. She opened the door to find none other than Lindsey "the bitch" Straggers standing at her door at 8:30AM smirking at her.

"About time you open the door, I was getting restless out here" Lindsey said causing Brooke to roll her eyes. Brooke did care too much for her, she's a bitch. Brooke knew she wanted Lucas from the way she looked and him, in addition to the constant flirting she would do to him that was totally one-sided. All Brooke knew is that she didn't trust her, but she had to tolerate her because of the fact she was Lucas' editor. "Well, are you going to let me in or just stare at me" Lindsey asked dripping with sacastism.

"Yea, come on in, Lucas will be down in a minute" Brooke said with fake cheeriness.

"Thanks" Lindsey replied with a fake smile.

"Mommy, Avan up and he climbed down out of his crib." Destiny told her mom in urgency. Brooke rushed upstairs to find Avie on the floor playing with a few of his toys.

" ma ma" he said when he noticed her presence in the room.

"Hi, baby, are you okay? You got out of your crib all by yourself" Brooke gooed at the her blond haired toddler.

"Ma ma, eat "

"Okay, baby, mommy going to get you some breakfast, but first let go see what's taking daddy so long" Brooke said as she walked into her bedroom to find Lucas putting on a fresh T shirt. "Honey, Lindsey's downstairs"

"I know Destiny came and told me, I'll be right"

"Dada" Avie babbled clapping his hands.

"Hi, buddy, I'll see you downstairs, ok"

"kay dada bye, bye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas came downstairs to find Lindsey sitting on the couch and Brooke in the kitchen cooking breakfast well making frozen waffles in the toaster and cooking eggs. Avan was in his high chair eating oatmeal and Destiny was at the table waiting on her waffles. Lindsey turned to see the man she been wanting for two years walking down the stairs and she smiled.

"Hi, there's my favorite client, I've missed you" Lindsey said to Lucas in a seductive voice before embracing him in a quick hug.

"Hi, Linds, my favorite editor" Luke responded, returning the friendly embrace. Brooke just looked at them and rolled her eyes from the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey been talking business for about thirty minutes when Brooke cleared her throat loudly and Lucas immediately looked in her direction.

"The kids and I are going to the C/B store and then, we're going shopping, so come give us some love hubby" Brooke said as Lucas came and give her the most passionate kiss.

"Geez, guys we'll still standing including your children" Lindsey said with a hint of jealous in her voice as she glared at the two. Brooke just giggled and Luke followed.

"Hurry back, so we can finish what we started just morning" Lucas whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Put some ice on it babe" Brooke said, earning a smile from Lucas as he watched her and his kids head out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke, Destiny, and Avan walked into C/B to find Millie at the front desk double checking inventory.

"Hi, Aunt Millie" Destiny came into the store with a cheery demeanor that she got from her mother.

"Hi, sweetheart, I've you guys"

"But you seen us yesterday" Destiny said in a 'duh' tone. Millie laughed at the little girl it was amazing how so much she's like Brooke.

"Well, excuse me missy, can't miss you since yesterday?"

"I guess so" Millie laughed again.

"Anyways, Millie I just to see how my store been holding up together" Brooke said laughing at the mini version of herself.

"Everything is A OK, Boss" Millie replied.

"Well, that's wonderful because I want to take the day off and take my kids shopping" Brooke said.

"Ok, boss, your store is in good hands, I promise"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye"

"Bye, Mrs. Scott"

"It's Brooke, Bye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been hours since Brooke and the kids left Lucas alone with Lindsey to take care of business regarding his book. They had been working hard and Lindsey couldn't stop thinking about how bad she had want kiss and how sexy he looked working hard on his little book about his bitch of a wife and their banister children.

"Lindsey, are you still with me?" Lucas said pulling Lindsey from her thoughts.

"Yea, yea, I'm here"

"I thought lost you for a minute there, anyways, I think that the dedication should say 'To My Loving Wife and Beautiful Children, I Love You. You Are My Destiny'. How does it sound?" Luke asked.

"Like it makes me want to gag" Lindsey whispered under her breath.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear what you said" Lucas said wanting to know her opinion.

"It sounds great Luke" Lindsey said as convincing as she could. "Lucas, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yea, What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted to know what you would do if I did this" Lindsey said before kissing him right on the lips. It took Lucas a second to realize that his editor was kissing him before pulling away without kissing her back. He didn't realize his wife was now standing at the door with a shocked expression that matched his.

"What the hell is going on here!" Brooke said ready to attack both Lucas and Lindsey.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. There will definitely be some drama in the next chapter, so please continue to read and review. Thanks for Reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

**Hurricane Brooke**

"_What the hell is going on here?"Brooke said as she came through the door._

"None of your business bitch" Lindsey said getting into her 'bitch mode' that she had only shown to Brooke and Lucas was yet to witness.

"Destiny, take Avan upstairs to go in your room and close the door" Destiny did as her mother told her and took her brother upstairs. When Brooke knew her children were out of earshot she respond. "Excuse me, but this is my business, because that is my husband you were putting your crusty ass lips on, skank" Brooke said angrily, ready to attack.

"Calm down, Brooke, she kissed me and I backed away" Lucas said trying to get her to think before she act.

"Lucas, you really need to get some better excuses, and don't tell me to calm down" Brooke said annoyed with him at the moment. She knew he back away because she seen him, but she wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Whatever" Lindsey said picking up her stuff to leave, but before she could get to the door Brooke slapped her square across the face.

"If you ever come anyway near my husband again, getting slapped will be the least thing you will have to worry about, you got me" Brooke pointed her finger at her. Lindsey just looked at Lucas one last time before walking out of the door holding her face. Brooke slammed the door behind her, and then she glared at Lucas.

"Brooke……….."Lucas pleaded.

"Lucas, don't Brooke me, because I don't want to hear it right now" She said turning around to head toward their room before Lucas grabbed her.

"Brooke, listen to me, I did not kiss her. I mean one minute we're talking about my book dedication and the next her lips are on mine, it only took me a second to realize she was kissing me and I back away, I promise" Lucas explained. "Please believe me, I love you, baby"

"Like I said, Lucas Eugene Scott, I don't want to hear it right now, I going to take a bath" Brooke said. "Just don't talk to me right now"

"Okay, pretty girl, but don't be mad at me, I love you" Lucas respond and pleaded.

When Brooke got upstairs she locked herself in the bathroom and sat on the floor and begun to dial friend's number.

"_Hello" the voice on the other end said._

"Hi, Rach, how are you doing?"

"_I'm fine, Brooke, we talked just morning before you went shopping with the kids. Is everything already because you sound a little funny like you've been crying, oh my god, are you pregnant again? Lucas really………………." Brooke cut her off._

"No, Rachael, I'm not pregnant and you're rambling and don't jits me" Brooke said.

"_Oh, sorry, my bad, but what's up, Brookie, why are you crying?"_

"Because my husband is an idiot" Brooke said simply still sniffling.

"_Uh oh, what did he do?"_

"Lindsey kissed him today. I wanted to rip those strawberry blonde locks out of her pretty little head" Brooke said angrily.

"_What? She kissed him and then what?"_

"He backed off away, but what I still don't get is how he got in that situation with her. First of all, if he couldn't see that bitch want more from him than just a professional relationship, then he's more clueless about women than I thought"

"_Brookie, don't be too hard on him, we both know, Lucas is Lucas. He tries to see the good instead of the bad" Rachael said._

"I know, but he still should've listened to me when I told him I don't trust Lindsey, but his respond was "you can trust me though because you're the only woman I will ever want" and I do trust him, but I don't trust these women who keep throwing themselves at my husband and I love him so much, but it hurts"

"_I know you love him, honey, and believe me he loves you, too. I can tell by the way looks at you and the way he speaks about you and your family. Brookie, that's love"_

"Thanks, Rach, so when are you coming to visit, we've been here for a while and I miss best friend and so does Destiny"

"_How about next weekend?" _

"That sounds great; Destiny is going to be so excited to see you"

"_So, I see you guys then. Bye, Bitch" Rachael said jokingly._

"Bye, whore" Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

After getting off the phone, Brooke took a shower. When she got out she walked into her room to find her husband sitting on the waiting for her. Brooke looked at him and rolled her eyes as she proceeded to get dress to sit around the house. Lucas just observed her feeling himself get a little excited but he just brushed it off.

"Brooke, talk to me, please. You know I wouldn't kiss her, especially after everything we've been through to be together"

"I know Lucas, but you still let her kiss you" Brooke stated plainly, standing there with just a towel wrapped around her body and he knew she was torturing him.

"I don't want Lindsey or any other woman that want me. I only want you, my wife and the mother of my children" He said as he came closer to her. Lucas backed her against the wall.

"Lucas, move, so I can get dress!" Lucas didn't move. He just stared down at her with his hand planted firmly on the wall next to her head, getting turn on by her anger and the fact that she was standing there basically naked.

"No! Not until you talk to me about this" Lucas said.

"What do you want me to say? Lucas, that's seeing that tramp pushed up on my husband didn't bring back memories from high school and the times that you cheated on me with Peyton or the time you chose her over me and I felt that the only way for you two to be happy was for me to leave with your baby without telling you I was pregnant, but I would be lying because that scene between you and Lindsey did bring back those painful memories" Brooke argued.

Lucas didn't response her just leaned in and kiss her because her yelling at him. "Now, that kiss was initiated and returned by me" and he kissed her again forcefully as she tried to pull away. "Stop being so fucking insecure, Brooke"

"If I'm insecure, Lucas, it's because you made me this way a long time ago. I hate yo ass, you makes me sick" she said.

At that moment something click in Lucas' head that made him want to screw her up against the wall until she took that comment back and scream that she loved him as he slammed into her roughly. Lucas didn't even say anything; he just leaned in and attacked her mouth. Brooke groaned at the force of the kiss before pulling back from the kiss and pushing Lucas against his chest. As soon as he was free his mouth instantly went back to Brooke's and he rid her of the towel that adored her curveous frame. Lucas continued to roughly kiss her as he tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue begging for entrance after continue their battle. Brooke finally given in to his kisses and granted him entrance. Lucas slammed his body into hers still wearing his t-shirt and sweats he had on when he was downstairs 

working with Lindsey. He grind his pelvis into hers letting her feel how much she had turned him on by yelling at him. Brooke realized that he was wearing far too much clothing and started to help him get rid of those and within the next few seconds he was just as naked as she was. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to their bed. Lucas lain her down roughly on the bed before settling himself between her legs. They shared another passionate open mouth kiss before slamming into her. Brooke gasped as her husband full her.

"Tell me you love me" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear in a demanding manner as he continued to thrust into her savagely.

"Uh huh, harder" she moaned ignoring his request on purpose.

"Say it…say I love you and I take back what I said" Lucas demanded.

"I love you…shit…and…I…I take it back" Brooke moaned "I fucking love you, baby"

"I love you, too…and you're the only woman I'll ever want…now and ff…forever" Lucas moaned.

He thrust into a few more times before they came together and she raked her nails over his back as her orgasm hit her hard and as she came a tear fell from her eye. She then pushed him off of her and slipped on her robe before turning to look at her now brooding and confusion husband.

"By the way, you're still sleeping on the couch tonight" Brooke said with a smirk before walking back into their bathroom.

**A/N: Good or Bad? Let me know. I have been having writer's block. Sorry it took so long for an update. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Our Destiny

Chapter 10

We Belong Together

For three days, Lucas slept on the couch trying to figure out a way to make things right with his stubborn wife. He knew he had to get a new editor and get rid of Lindsey that was a given. He just didn't know what to do to make Brooke understand that she is the only one for him. Lucas stayed up thinking about a plan for 'operation get back on Brooke's good side' every night until he fell asleep.

The third morning, Lucas was woken up by a very hyper Destiny Katelyn Scott.

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up and play with me" Destiny demanded playful as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"Give me five minutes, pretty girl, daddy's still sleepy" Lucas protested still half sleep. He had a very uncomfortable night's sleep on their couch.

"No! Daddy, get up, I want to play" Destiny said, still jumping up and down.

"You want to play, alright then" Lucas said, before get up and tickling the little girl.

"Stop tickle me daddy" the little girl said, laughing as her daddy tickled her. "Okay, Daddy, I be a good girl"

"You promise"

"Yes, Daddy" Destiny said and Luke stopped tickling her. "Daddy?"

"Yes, pretty girl"

"Why aren't you sleeping in the room with Mommy?"

"Umm, Mommy mad at Daddy right now"

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"No, why did you ask that?"

"Because you guys were fighting yesterday and my friend, Melissa said when her parents started fighting they got a divorce and now she has two homes. Am I going to have two homes, Daddy?"

"No, sweetie, because your Mom and I aren't getting a divorce, and married couples fight sometimes"

"Okay, but I don't like it when you and mommy fight. It makes me sad"

"I'm sorry, we don't want to make you sad, okay" Destiny nodded her head. "Your mother and I love each other and we love you guys and that will never change no matter how much we disagree. You understand?"

"Yes, daddy" Destiny respond before changing the subject. "Daddy, do you know what I want for my birthday next month?"

"what's that hyper girl?"

"A baby sister to play dress up with"

"Okay, why you asked that?"

"Well, last week, when me and Avie went to the shopping with mommy, after we went to the doctor and mommy told us if we were good she would buy us a present."

"So, what happen at the doctor?"

"Mommy was telling the doctor she hasn't her perwiod in a long time. Daddy, what's a perwiod?"

"I'll tell you when you get older . Now tell daddy what happen at the doctor with mommy."

"The doctor lady rubbed this machine over mommy's tummy and we heard the heart beatings, then mommy started crying when the lady said she was pregnwant." Destiny explained, not paying attention to the surprise expression on her daddy's face.

"Pregnant?" Lucas asked in shocked more to himself than to Destiny.

"Yes, Daddy, pregnant, Jamie told me that means a baby is in mommy's tummy, so if there is a baby in mommy's tummy, I want it to be a sister" Lucas had yet to speak again. His brain was trying to take in the information of his wife being pregnant that his daughter had bestowed upon him.

"Daddy, Daddy, did you hear what I said?" Destiny said.

"Yeah, baby girl, I heard you. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Daddy"

"Well, I going to fix you and your brother some breakfast, then you'll going to Aunt Haley's to play with Jamie, because mommy and daddy need to have a grown up talk, okay."

"Okay"

Lucas feed both Destiny and Avan before taking them to Naley's house. He needed to have some alone time with his wife see if he could get her to tell him the news out her own mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed 10:00am when Brooke wake up and to her surprise the house was very quiet. Usually, she would heard the voice of her very overexcited children running around the house or watching cartoons very loudly, but now she heard nothing. She stood up from the bed and stretch, before being hit with a wave of nausea. Brooke ran to the bathroom and release everything that she had in her stomach. When she was finish she got up and went to lie back down in the bed, curling up into a ball, rubbing her stomach trying to ease the still there nausea she was feeling.

"Good morning, pretty girl, I've made you some breakfast"

"I do not feeling like eating right now" Brooke said, rubbing her tummy to ease the small cramps she was having and the nauseated feeling.

"Babe, do you have a stomach ache and you're really pale, are you okay?" Lucas said trying to get to the bottom of this and get Brooke just tell him that she was pregnant because he wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm fine, Lucas, it's just a little upset stomach it will pass" 'Yeah, she wish' just then Brooke got up and rush into the bathroom and emptied the content of stomach once again. Lucas ran in after her holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"So, it's truth, you are pregnant" Lucas questioned.

"What are you talking about Lucas, it just a stomach bug"

"Brooke, stop lying to me, I already know, you have barely eaten anything for the pass week, you are pale as a ghost and you have been running to the bathroom every minute with nausea, same behavior and signs you had when you were pregnant with Avan" Lucas said raising his voice a little. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out Brooke?"

"I was going to tell you Luke, but then I come home to find you and Lindsey bitch sucking face and I lost the nerve to tell you." Brooke said with a hint of anger in her voice. He had some nerve yelling at her.

"Brooke, Lindsey kissing me wasn't exactly reason for you to kept a my baby 'that WE made together' a secret from me" Lucas said with passion, raising his voice again. "Brooke, I love you and there is no way I were never knowing and willing jeporarize our family" He said with more softening in his voice. He pulled a book out of his back pocket and handed to her, it was his latest book. "Read the Dedication, the one I was working on right before Lindsey kissed me." Brooke took the book and look at the cover it read 'My Comet, My Destiny'. She begun to read: 'To My Loving Wife and Beautiful Children, I Love You. You Are My Destiny' Brooke looked at her husband and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"We love you, too, Lucas Eugene Scott and I trust you" Brooke said before placing her lips upon Lucas in a searing and passionate kiss. When they pulled away they couldn't help but smile. "I think I better lie down" Brooke said and Luke lie her down in the bed and pull the blanket over her.

"Luke?"

"Yes, babe"

"Will you lay with me"

"I will love to" Lucas replied.

He slid in behind Brooke and wrapped his arm around her waist and they entwined their fingers placing their hands upon Brooke's stomach.

"We'll keeping the baby, right" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Oh, course, this baby is our creation and I love it as much as I love you"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me the one thing I have want since I fell in love with you in high school"

"And what's that?"

"A family with you" Lucas replied.

Brooke didn't say anything just turned around and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss before saying 'You're Welcome, Lucas Scott' and falling asleep in his arms.

_**A/N: I hope you, enjoyed this update. Sorry it took so long, but school has kept me busy, but I promise to update again soon. As always thanks for reading and please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Our Destiny

Chapter 11

It's Her Birthday

Brooke walked into her daughter's room she couldn't believe she was five years old today. She thought how fast her kids was growing up and she unconsciously rubbed her growing belly. Destiny was now five and Avan had already turned two which meant he would soon be her little man and not just her baby boy anymore.

"Wakey, wakey, mommy's girl, guess what today is" Brooke said in a excited tone.

"It's my birthday, mommy and I'm five like Jamie"

"That's right, baby, your five and you know what you do when your five"

"what's that?"

"They party" Brooke hit the play button on the CD player and the song "In Da Club" by 50 cent started to play but only the beginning part:

_**[50 Cent]  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shorty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's yo birthday  
'Cause you know we don't give a what  
It's your birthday!**_

_**[50 Cent]  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shorty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's yo birthday  
'Cause you know we don't give a what  
It's your birthday!**_

Brooke and Destiny danced around the room singing the lyrics. They were having so much fun that they yet to noticed Lucas and Avan standing in the doorway watching them smiling until Avan started clapping his hands together saying "yay, ma". Brooke quickly turned around to see her husband smirking at her.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, what have you been teaching our daughter behind my back" Lucas asked with a playful glare.

"Oh, nothing" Brooke said innocently.

"Oh, nothing, ha, you know I'm going to lock her in her room, now until she's thirty." Lucas said playfully.

"Oh, daddy, don't be so dramatic" Destiny said rolling her eyes, which made Brooke and Lucas laugh because of how much she was like her mom.

"So, what does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Lucas asked handing Avan to Brooke so he could put his daughter on his back.

"I want some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Okay, coming right up, princess"

Lucas made the family breakfast and they all sat down and ate, enjoying their family time together before the party that afternoon. Besides two trips to the bathroom, Brooke's morning sickness had been under control for the most part. Everyone knew about Brooke's pregnancy mainly because she couldn't hidden because at three months she was already showing. Destiny was mostly definitely excited because this was her birthday wish to have a little sister even if it hadn't been determined whether it was a boy or a girl, but she was excited anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the family breakfast, Brooke and Lucas started to get things together for the party while the kids played. It was a Saturday so no one had to go to school or work so it was perfect. The party was set to start at 2pm, but parents started to bring their kids at around one o'clock. Brooke invited her friends and their kids also Destiny entire kindergarten class. Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, Karen, and of course Lucas were all there to help out with the kids. The party set as a Disney's Princess Theme including Jasmine, Cinderella, Ariel, and Belle. They had ordered a moon bounce for the kids and Destiny wanted to eat hotdogs and chips at her party so they did.

The party was in full force and the kids already eaten and were now running around the backyard and jumping on the moon bounce.

"Mommy, when are we going to eat cake and ice cream" Destiny asked her mom who was talking with her Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton.

"You want cake already, you guys just had hotdogs and chips" Brooke said.

"I know, Mommy, but now I want cake, please Mommy" Destiny pleaded giving her mom the sad puppy dog eyes that Brooke had perfected to get what she wanted.

"Okay......but don't try and use my puppy dog face to get your way" Brooke said smirking at Destiny and she smirked back.

Brooke gathered all the children to start to sing "Happy Birthday". The sung and then ate cake and vanilla/strawberry ice cream, Destiny's favorite.

The party ended around about 6:30pm, and the adults help clean up including Brucas, Jeyton, and Naley As well as Millicent and Mouth helping out.

By the time the adults were done cleaning, all the children were fast asleep. Everyone had left by eight o'clock.

Lucas walked into his and Brooke's room to find his wife already in bed reading 'Cosmo' and pretending not to notice her freshly showered, shitless husband walking in to the room and in the bed beside her.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered seductively in her ear as he attempted to kiss down the column of her neck.

"Lucas, I trying to read the latest gossip in the celebrity world" Brooke said looking at her husband smiling. Lucas just rolled his eyes and continued to place kisses on her neck and chest, running his hands up her legs to her thighs. Brooke finally put down her magazine to look at him. Lucas took advantage of this and he kissed her on the lips.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Brooke said moan at the feeling of Lucas hands exploring between her legs while kissing her from her mouth to her neck, sucking on her G spot.

"Nothing, babe, just trying to make love to my wife before the birthday awakes and wants to sleep with Mommy and Daddy" He said continuing to do what he was before. He moved his hands to her knees and pushed them apart so that he was lying between her thighs. He slowly rocked his hips forward causing Brooke to groan in his ear. They soon fell into a rhythm and his fingers slip underneath the elastic on her panties, and he slowly slides them down her smooth legs.

"Lucas....." Brooke moaned out as she felt her husband's hardness as he thrusted forward softly as not to crush the bump where there baby is growing. "I need you inside me"

"Ok, baby" Lucas said as they pulled down his pajama pants together and then Lucas eased inside her, letting out a breath he had been holding since he started removing her panties. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pumps into her slowly before gradually speeding it up.

"Mmmmm.....Faster Lucas, harder" Brooke moaned out a little too loudly.

"Shhh...babe, you're going to wake up the kids" Lucas whispered in his wife's ear, while suppressing a moan of his own.

Brooke and Lucas finished their love making session just an hour before that receiving that familiar knock on their bedroom door, every year on since Destiny's third birthday. They were fully dressed when the sound of little feet came toward their bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, time for my birthday sleepover with you guys and Avan wants to join us this year" Destiny explained as she rubbed the sleep out her pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, course, princess, hop on up here" Lucas said smiling at his daughter and he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind if having another little girl that looked just like his wife and eldest daughter with same bubbly personality, so full of life. Luke picked up his children one by one and placed them in between himself and Brooke.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Does it hurt for the baby to stretch your belly out?"

"No, it just feels weird"

"Can I kiss the baby good night?" Destiny asked.

"You sure can" Brooke respond

"Good night, baby, I love you" Destiny said as she placed a light kiss on her mother's belly where her birthday wish was growing into her little sister or brother. "Good night, Mommy and Daddy and Avan, I love you"

"love you too" Brooke and Lucas said in unison as they kissed their children goodnight.

"Luwv yowu" Avan said and the family of four fell asleep, the perfect ending to a great day.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. I have been having writer's block but I finally got this chapter up so I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read N Review. Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Our Destiny

Chapter 12

An New Arrival and An Unwanted Visitor

Brooke and Lucas were seen immediately by the doctor. He did the usual pregnancy checkup procedures and proceed to do the ultrasound. The doctor rubbed the cold gel onto Brooke's lower abdomen. Everyone in the room were quiet as they listened for the mother and baby's hearts to full the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat and those right there" the doctor said pointing to the monitor. "and there are the heads"

"Excuse me, the heads, as in more than one" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott, you're having twins, congratulations" The doctor announced. "One of each, it looks like a boy and a girl"

"No, no, no...check again, there's got to be some kind of mistake....Twins?" Brooke said.

"There's no mistake, Mrs. Scott, it's twins, there's two heads, four arms, four legs, twenty fingers and toes." The doctor said showing her the ultrasound screen.

"Brooke, it's okay, don't cry" Lucas said trying to sooth her, in shock himself.

"I'm fine, Lucas, I'm just surprised"

"I'll give you two a minute, while I get your ultrasound pictures, okay"

"Okay, Doc" Lucas said as the doctor left. "This could be a good thing Brooke, Destiny will have a little sister to play with and Avan will have a little brother" Lucas said.

"I....I know Lucas, I'm just trying to digest that I'm going to be a mother of four before the age of twenty five, I mean I'm barely twenty three, but we get two more wonderful children that's half of each of us, so it's definitely a plus"

"Agree, I can't imagine having four kids to parent with anyone else but you" Lucas said with a smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss his wife and she happily kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Scott...Am I interrupting?" The doctor asked smiling at the young couple as they looked up at him shaking their heads no, while blushing. "Here are your copies and if you don't have any questions then your all done for the day".

"Thank you, Dr. Tut, see you next time" Lucas said as him and Brooke got up to leave. Brooke starring at ultrasound picture in shock, but she knew that she already loved them with all her heart.

Lucas' phone started to ring as they got into the car.

"Hello"

"_Lucas, Haley went into labor. Can you guys come to the hospital?" Nathan said on the other end of the line._

"Yea, of course, man, we'll be right there"

"_Alright, bro, thank you and bye"_

"who was that?" Brooke asked in panic mode.

"That was Nathan"

"Are the kids okay?!"

"Yea, they're fine, Haley went into labor"

"What? but she not due for another two weeks"

"I know, but she started having labor pains last night, but it was just an hour ago that her water broke"

Brooke and Lucas rushed to the hospital, heading straight for the maternity ward. When they walked onto the floor in the waiting area, they saw Nathan with their kids and Jamie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Destiny said a little too loud as she rushed over to her parents.

"Hey, Princess" Lucas said as he picked her up.

"Aunt Haley having the baby"

"Mommy? when are you having our baby"

"Mommy, still has some months before your brother and sister gets here."

"Brother and sister?" Nathan asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yea, she's having tw...wins" Lucas said with a growing smile.

"Nice work, man" Nathan said giving his brother a high five, getting an eye roll from Brooke.

"Anyways, how is tutor mom and baby?"

"They're pulling through, the baby should be here by tonight, and well, Haley, is very irritable, so I brought the kids out here because they are very active."

"Five and two year olds tend to be" Brooke said with a giggle imagining Nathan trying to control three active kids. "I can call Millie to come pick them up and watch them for a little while.

"That would be a big help, Brooke, thanks"

"No problem, Tutor dad A.K.A. B.I.L."

Brooke called Millie and she came to get the kids and the adults were now in Haley's room, including Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and of course Nathan, waiting for the arrival of the newest addition to the Scott family.

It was 9:30 p.m. when the doctor reappear to confirm that Haley was ready for delivery. Nathan went into the delivery room along with Haley along with Brook upon Haley's request.

"Come on, Mrs. Scott, just a few more pushes" The doctor coached.

Haley pushed with the little strength she had lefted, with Brooke holding one hand and Nathan on the other kissing her forehead and holding her hand.

"The head and shoulders are out. I need you to give me one more great big push" the doctor instructed.

Haley give one more push and then the room filled with small cries.

"It's a girl, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Scott" The doctor said before placing the baby upon Haley chest.

"She's so beautiful, Haley" Brooke said.

"Just like her mother" Nathan said with a tear in his eye as he kissed Haley's forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the whole gang including their kids, was gathered around Haley's hospital bed admiring her daughter.

"What's her name?" Peyton asked, cooing down at the baby girl.

"Her name is Sophia Brookelynn Scott" Haley said.

"Awww...That's so cute" Peyton said as handed the baby back to Brooke who happily took her.

"Hi, Sophia, I'm your Aunt Brooke" the little baby girl cooed at Brooke, who thought it was the cutest thing ever. "I kind of warming up to having two more of these"

"Well, well, isn't this the picture of the perfect family occasion" the figure said from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Lucas said with the anger raising within him.

"I want to see my grandchildren and the newest addition" the person said with an evil smirk on his face.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter and I thought I would throw a cliff hanger in there, so please review!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to find this chapter. This semester has been so crazy and finding time to writing had been hard not to mention the lack of inspiration I been feeling because of the current season it is discouraging. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please they have been great.**_

Our Destiny

Chapter 13

The Monster Has Returned

"Dad? what are you doing here?" Nathan said getting angrier by the second.

"I just came to see the newest edition to the Scott clan, and my grandchildren of course" Dan said with that evil smirk he always has on his face.

"You need to leave, you're not welcome, Dan" Nathan huffed.

"Yea, leave, go back to whatever hole you crawled from under" Lucas exclaimed.

"Okay, but I'll be back" Dan said with that evil grin still planted firmly on his face as he left.

"Can believe the nerve of him to come up here like that?" Brooke said talking to everyone but looking at Lucas who was very quiet for someone had just seen the father that murdered his uncle. "You okay babe?"

"Yea..Yea, I'm fine, I just can't believe he would actually come up here" Lucas answered.

"Well, I'm going to make sure he doesn't come near my family" Nathan said angrily.

"Wait, Nathan I'm going with you" Lucas called out and Nathan waited.

"Lucas, wait, don't do anything to Dan that could get you in trouble, okay, please" Brooke pleaded with him.

"Don't worry, honey, we're just going to have a little chat with that banister and make sure he stays away from all of us" Lucas explained, not really convincing his pregnant, hormonal wife. Lucas started to walk away again but Brooke pulled him back by his arm.

"Lucas, don't…" Brooke started, but Lucas pulled away.

"Brooke, I love you, and I will be back" Lucas told her. "Come on, Nathan, let's go" and with that they were gone, leaving their families behind to worry about to happen next.

"Brooke, sit down, they're not going to do anything stupid, okay" Haley said as her newborn started to cry. "It's okay, sweetie. Ahhh, you're a little cranky aren't you" she cooed as she held her baby girl.

"Mommy?" Destiny said.

"Yes, sweetie" Brooke answered forgetting that her children were still in the room.

"Who was that man?" The little girl asked.

"Oh, that's Grandpa Dan, he escaped from prison" Jamie asked before Brooke could speak.

"What?!" the adults in the room said in unison.

"Jamie, who told you that?" Haley asked him.

"Uncle Skills told me, Grandpa Dan was in prison, so if he came to the hospital, he must have escaped" Jamie explained.

"Mommy? I thought prison was where bad people go" Destiny asked

"It is" Brooke answered before turning to talk to Haley. "I got a bad feeling about this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Nathan and Lucas were driving in Lucas' car looking for their so-called father. The son of a bitch, who had killed their uncle, his own brother and had brought them nothing but misery for a majority of their short lives.

"Maybe, we should give up looking" Nathan said, realizing that it was getting late and he wanted to head back to the hospital with his family.

"No, let's just check the beach house first then we'll head back to the hospital" Lucas said, he determined to get the message across to Dan to stay away for him and his family.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the beach house.

When they got up the door, there was an eerie silent. Lucas knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Come on, man, let's go I don't trust this and I damn sure don't trust Dan so let's go" Nathan said.

"No, he's here I can feel it and I need to get the point across to him to 'stay away'. Don't you want him to stay away from your family?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Of Course"

"Ok, then let's stand up to 'Daddy' once and for all" Lucas said as he continued to knock. The door opened up to a smirking Dan Scott "Well if it isn't may loving offspring, what brings you here?" he said in his smartass voice dripping with sarcastic value.

"You know exactly why we are her Dan" Lucas answered wanting to wipe that stupid grin off her face. "Stay away from us or I will 'KILL YOU'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever, Lucas, you don't the balls to kill me, besides if you kill me, you won't be around to see your little banisters and your lovely wife"

"Don't you dare speak of my family" Lucas said with fireballs of angrier in his eyes.

"Well, I did try to make little Destiny, Is it? , a banister just like you"

"What are you talking about Dan?" Nathan said.

"When Lucas' ball and chain was pregnant you're senior year , I convinced her to leave town because you will never lover her or her banister child the way you loved your precious Peyton Sawyer" Dan spoke directly to Lucas, as Lucas is ready to attack, but being restrained by Nathan. "See, she already had seeds of doubts in your loyalty, and all I had to do is water them, but unknown to me she was already leaving because of you, so you had already done the dirty work for me unlike killing Keith which took a little more effort"

"Let me go, Nate" Lucas said with rage in his voice and he wiggled to be free.

"I can't Lucas, because you'll do something you will regret and your family will be the ones who suffer for it and that's exactly what that banister wants to happen" Nate said to Lucas, who didn't listen and went for the attack like a hungry lion ready for the kill. He slammed Dan into the wall of the beach house, breaking a vase, a lamp, and falling over the couch in the process. Lucas got back up and starting punching Dan again before he noticed he wasn't moving anymore nor was he breathing.

"Dad?" Nathan voiced and attempted to shake his shoulder when there wasn't an respond. "Dan, the joke's over get up " still no response. "Oh my god, Lucas, he's dead"

"He's not dead Nathan he's just knocked out cold" Lucas said as he checked for a pulse. "Oh my god, he is dead"

"Lucas? what did you do?" Nathan said as the two brothers looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Come on, we have to get out of here" Lucas and Nathan hurried and left the beach house as quickly as they could.

Once they had gotten down the road they heard sirens in the distance heading toward the beach house.

"Someone called the cops?!" Lucas said now in panic mode.

"Lucas, calm down , no one saw us leave" Nathan said barely convinced that they left the beach house unnoticed.

"Here's the plan, we go home and act as if nothing has happened, you get your family and get out of town for a while and Haley, I, and kids will join after she has recovered" Nathan said as they drove toward Lucas' house.

"Nathan, that would be suspicious, if I just get up and leave town all of a sudden" Lucas said still scared out of his mind.

"What other choice do we have Lucas, if our father is dead both you and I are going to prison" Nathan stated in a tone of disbelieve and slight anger. Lucas just stayed silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into his family home to find everyone mellowed down for 8:00 in the evening.

Destiny and Avan were in the TV room watching WALL-E when they spotted their father walk pass.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Hi, daddy's girl" Lucas said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy, where have you been?!" Destiny said showing how much she's a daddy's girl. "I missed you, daddy, and so did mommy and Avan"

"Okay, munchies, daddy's home time for bed, you both have preschool and daycare in the morning" Brooke announced when she came into the room, barely acknowledging her husband's presence.

"But, Momma, I want to stay up and play with Daddy" Destiny pleaded with her parents. "Please, Daddy"

Lucas looked at Brooke who was clearly unhappy about something then he answered his daughter, "Do what your mother says, it's time for bed" Destiny started to pout, but she did as her father said as started toward her room. Brooke picked up Avan and went to give him his bath, Destiny had already taken one, as she pushed pass Lucas who only sigh in response before going to make sure Destiny was in bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into his daughter's room to find her climbing into to bed.

"Hey, pretty girl, all set for bed" Lucas asked.

"Yes, daddy, but I really don't want to go to bed" Destiny said a matter of factly. Lucas just laughed at how much she was like her mother. "Daddy can you read me a story?"

"Sure, pretty girl, which story?"

"Cinderella!"

"Okay, Cinderella it is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into his bedroom and heard the shower running, and he thought about joining but he didn't think it was a good idea because his wife seemed kind of pissed at him so he just got in the bed now in his PJs. About five minutes later his Brooke appeared in the room. He had no idea how to tell her what had happened at Dan's and he debating telling her at all.

"Hey" Lucas said but Brooke just ignored him. It hard figuring Brooke out normally, but when she's pregnant and hormonal it's even harder. He remembered when they were living in New York and she was pregnant with Avan and she practically was mad at him for three days because he forgot to take the trash out. "What's wrong? what did I do?"

"Are you serious, Lucas? What did you do?" Brooke looked at him in disbelieved as if he had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I left the hospital like I did, but Dan just got me so fired up" Lucas said remember the scene all too well.

"Know what Luke you're always sorry. You were sorry when you broke my heart the first time we were dating, you were sorry when we broke senior year in high school, you were sorry you went running to Peyton while was pregnant at eighteen with your baby, you were sorry when you got me pregnant again because you forget to tell me the condom broke, then you were sorry I walked in on you making out with Lindsey in our living room" Brooke yelled at Luke, her hormones were raging.

"Brooke I have something to tell you" Lucas said.

"what is it, something else your sorry for Lucas Eugene Scott?"

"I think Dan is dead and I killed him" Lucas admitted with confusion, angrier and guilt on his face all in one.

"You didn't what?!" those was the last words she spoke before her world went dark.

.


	14. Chapter 14

OUR DESTINY

CHAPTER 14

Hanging in the Balance

"Doctor, my name is Lucas Scott, Brooke Scott's husband is there any update on her condition" Lucas asked desperate and afraid for his wife and babies.

"Yea, sir, I was just coming out to give you all of the information"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She just had a faint blackout which was cause by sudden stress buildup" The doctor said and Lucas immediately felt guilty. "I going to put her on bed rest and strict stress free environment for the remaining four months of her pregnancy"

"Can we go see her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, you can but remember no stress" Lucas nodded and proceeded to Brooke's room.

Lucas walked in to the room with his two children to find his wife lying on the bed on her side.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered as she sensed his presence at her room door. Lucas rush to her side with their children in toll.

"Hey, babe, you had me scared for a moment" Lucas said to his wife who eyes were barely open.

"Yea, Mommy, you scare us" Destiny cried.

"I'm sorry, Mommy didn't mean to scare you guys, I just got sick, but I'm better now" Brooke explained to her children as she hugged them both.

"Hey, Brooke" Nathan said as he went over to hug her. "Glad to see you awake and well"

"You know me, I don't give up that easily"

"Can I steal Lucas away from you for just a minute" Nathan said receiving a head nod from his sister-in-law and childhood friend.

Both Lucas and Nathan stepped out of the room leaving Brooke with the kids.

"What's up, Nate?" Lucas said.

"Dan's here in the hospital right now, he's alive, the police are questioning him about the attack right now"

"Did he tell them?"

"No, he's told them he didn't know who it was and he didn't want to press charges on the person" Nathan explained.

"He's up to something and I don't want him doing me no favors because he always wants something in return" Lucas said angry and relieve at the same time.

Both Brooke and Haley were released from the hospital three days later along with Naley's new addition to the Scott Family. Brooke and Lucas got settled back at their house with their family when they arrived 10:00 in the morning.

_Ring, Ring _the phone sounded.

"I got it" Lucas shouted.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Karen pronounced from the other end of the line.

"Thanksgiving?" Lucas asked.

"You all must have forgotten with all the commotion goes on" Karen said.

"Yea, I guess so. Did you cook a feast?"

"I sure did. Are you, Brooke, and the kids coming over later?"

"We sure are, I mean only if Brooke is up to it." Lucas answered. "Brooke!"

"What Lucas?" Brooke answered.

"Today is Thanksgiving and my mom wants us to come over, Do you feel like going?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, tell her we will be there about 1pm"

"Mom, She said we will be there about 1pm"

"Okay, see you all later, Bye" Karen said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke, Lucas and the kids pulled up at Karen's house around 12:45p.

"Brooke, are you still not talking to me?"

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just go in here and have a nice thanksgiving with your mom, Naley, Deb, and all the kids. Just don't do this now" Brooke exclaimed as she got out of the car and everybody else followed suite.

Lucas and his family walked up to the door and Lucas knocked, then was greeted at the door by his mom, Lilly, and Jamie who was waiting for Destiny and Avan to play with him.

"Come on in" Karen said as she greeted her son, his wife, and her two grandchildren (three if you count the baby Brooke is carrying).

"Hi, Mom" Lucas hug his mom.

"Hello, everyone"  
"Grandma Karen" Destiny hugged her before running in the house to play with Jamie, Jenny, Lilly along with Avan.

"They are very active aren't they" Karen said.

"You have no idea" Brooke said as she hugged Karen as the all walked into the house. Brooke went into the kitchen with all the women and Lucas went into the living room with the guys to watch football.

Everybody in the kitchen greeted Brooke and they were soon joined by Karen.

"Wow, Brooke you are getting big" Peyton said who laughed at the face she received from Brooke.

"Well, Peyton, I am pregnant with not one but two babies"

"Yea, I see" Peyton said jokingly. "I'm just joking and besides I will soon be just as plumb"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yea, I am and..." Peyton started. "We got married" she announced while showing off her ring.

"Peyton, how could you get married without me?" Brooke whined.

"I know you are not talking, Ms. Comeback to Tree Hill with a husband and two children I hadn't met" Peyton argued back.

"Okay, you got me, but we wasn't friends then at least not close because you were dating my current husband and I was secretly pregnant with his kid" Brooke explained.

"I didn't know, Brooke, and I am so sorry about that; I am so glad you and Lucas found your way back to each other and are raising a beautiful family together" Peyton said.

"Thank you, Peyton, but the past is the past and right now, I'm happy for you and you know your baby is going to be spoiled rotten just like the rest of these children running around here" Brooke said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yea, especially Destiny" Haley said.

"I know, she is a little diva, but that's Lucas handy work because she gives him those puppy eyes and he gives her whatever she wants" Brooke said rolling her eyes. "She's 100% daddy's little girl"

"All of you girls make me feel old" Karen said. "You all have families of your own and Brooke and Lucas has made me a grandmother four times; I'm just so proud of the women you all have become"

"Thank You, Karen, and you're not old, you are actually kind of young to have four grandchildren, but your son just can't keep his hands off me" Brooke said grinning; getting disgusted faces from Haley, Peyton, and Karen. "What? It's the truth"

"it may be the truth but we don't want to hear about it" Haley said.

MEANWHILE….. In the Living Room…

"What was wrong with Brooke, dawg" Skills asked Lucas. "She was definitely giving you the cold shoulder"

"Pregnancy hormones" Lucas said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "When she was pregnancy with Avan, she wouldn't talk to me for a week because I didn't take out the trash"

"That's nothing, man, Haley blamed me for everything during this last pregnancy" Nathan started. "If she burned dinner it was my fault because I knocked her up and the list going on"

"I hope I don't have to go through that with Peyton" Jake said.

"More than likely you will" Lucas said before asking. "Is Peyton Pregnant?"

"Yea, man and we're married"

"Congratulations, man that's great" All the guys said.

"Good luck, these women are crazy when they're pregnant and their hormones are all out of wack" Lucas said expressing his frustration with his pregnant wife.

"Brooke must be putting it on you dawg" Skills started. "but, you so sprung you keep getting her pregnant, so you should be used to it"

"Well, what can I say? She can't get enough of me" Lucas said boasting.

"Well, y'all need to stop before you have an entire baseball team" Nathan said jokingly.

"I was actually think about making a singing group and getting a record deal with Motown- The Scott 5- how does that sound?" Lucas said joking along with his brother.

"Anyway, Skillz, when are you getting married? Since you talking so much trash" Jake asked.

"Never, After Bevin left me for Tim, I been like forget love and marriage; I'm going to be a player for life fo sho"

"Yea, whatever" Lucas responded.

"It's time to eat guys" Peyton announced before calling the kids to come in to eat.

Everyone had a great dinner together with great conversation and the kids ate and played together. Overall it was a great family and friends gathering that was full of love and laughter.

Brooke and Lucas made it home and bath and put the children to bed. They were lying in bed; Lucas snuggled up behind Brooke who was turned on her side away from her husband.

"It's hot Lucas" Brooke said not wanting Lucas close to her right now.

"Brooke, what is your problem!" Lucas asked with anger building up inside him.

"You are my problem, why do you always have to be the hero" Brooke started. "When you left the hospital that day I was worried sick and then when you said that you thought you killed Dan, I just seen my husband locked up in a jail cell and our children growing up without a father, the way I grew up without my father and I don't want that for them"

"Brooke, I'm not going anywhere and besides you knew when you married me that I had a hero complex and it just gets stronger when I'm protecting my family" Lucas argued back.

"Well, we need you here with us and not our getting into trouble on our accounts" Brooke said. "I need you here with me, raising our family"

"Okay, baby, I get where you're coming from and the last thing I want to do is make you worry" Lucas said hugging his wife. "So, are you still mad at me?" Lucas said kissing Brooke on the corner of her mouth, the on the neck.

"Well, since you're coming around can I play with the girls?" Lucas said getting a confused look from Brooke.

"The girls?" Brooke asked and Lucas pointed to her breasts then laughed when he received a swat on the arm from Brooke.

"You're nasty" Brooke said jokingly.

"What? The girls are the best part of you being pregnant" Lucas said joking and being serious at the same time.

"You are such a dork" Brooke said laughing.

"But, you love me" Lucas said.

"Always" Brooke said looking into his eyes.

"How much?" Lucas asked.

"To the moon and back" Brooke responded as they shared a passionate kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I am sooo Sorry it took so long to update this story. I just got so busy with life that I just didn't have the time to write any more, but I'm trying to get back into it now, so I hope you enjoyed this update.


End file.
